The Pearl Pagoda
by lineX5
Summary: Ciel finds himself infatuated with a beautiful foreigner whose intrigue and sensuality fascinates him so.  Yet, he is unaware of the lost world hidden within her heart.  Is he able to unlock the secrets of her past to ensure their future?  Ciel/OC
1. Prologue

The idea of this story came to me after reading a book called the 'Peach Blossom Pavilion', which takes place in 20th century China. After relating it to Kuroshitsuji in some way, staying up too late at night while discussing random nonsense with my friends, and getting high off the idea of break (no, I was not literally getting 'high'), I finally managed to write this.

Recommended Listening: Mad World by Michael Andrews and Gary Jules

'Kuroshitsuji 'belongs to Toboso Yana

* * *

_Calligraphy. Poetry. Music. Painting. These are the four arts of a courtesan. Your life is nothing but a show; use your beauty and talent to awaken the lust that lives deep within the soul of each man; intrigue him with your skills and with your splendor. You may impress him, charm him, seduce him, but you may never fall in love. Love is a luxury few can afford, dearest one; but lust is a currency that travels through all oceans, understands all languages. It is an art that everyone understands, but few master. _

_And to be a courtesan, Spring Jade, is to learn to perfect all arts. Including the art of the body, and of desire. Understand it, and it will one day lead you to great joy. _

Once, my life was that of an empress'.

I was born on the twenty-ninth day of the third lunar month, five years after the birth of Emperor Guangxu. Two years ago, I belonged to one of the most prestigious families in Shanghai. I was the youngest daughter to the noble Li family; the only daughter of the eldest son. Consequently, I was the youngest child in each of five children my father and his wife, my mother, had conceived. I was pampered and coddled over and treated like a princess by all: my mother, my father, my aunts, my uncles, my brothers, my cousins, my servants - even by my father's three concubines.

For centuries, my family had produced generation upon generation of the highest scholars. My father was one; my oldest brother, Dalang, was one. The emperor had even read my father's eight-legged essay. Hence this, two of my three uncles were also scholars, each younger then my father, whom lived in their own houses close to ours. Because of this, our family was very wealthy, however much of our money also came from the silk factories we owned and my youngest uncle managed.

I was the last child of my father and mother. I was the youngest in the household, and lived a very indulgent lifestyle. I was highly educated, I was intelligent, and I was gorgeous, despite my young age.

I thank the men in my family for my education. Especially my father. Since I was just two, my father, and even my eldest brothers, would sit me upon their laps and tell my stories of the old days; they would read to me poetry by the greatest authors of all time; they would get me to copy down poems and recite sutras; and would teach me how to write calligraphy. I pride myself in my calligraphy writing; it is delicate and neat, the characters small and refined. I can still remember spending my winter days in my family's library, pouring over ancient, beautiful Chinese literature; immersing myself within a culture so lost in time.

However, on the contrary, I was drilled in the many lessons on how to be a proper woman by my mother, my aunts, and older, female cousins. I was taught to play the _guqin _and _er-hu_, to paint, and to embroider and do needlework properly. The arts of a woman, my mother would say. I tremble as I think of the words now, for they are unjustly right.

Because my family was so Chinese in their traditions, I had an arranged marriage. But it was not to a man I did not know; no, it was to a young boy I had known all my life. His name was Guan Jianyu, and his father was very good friends with my own. He was a handsome little thing, Jianyu was, with a full mouth that was shaped like a bow, a high nose, and an elegant oval-shaped face. His skin, I remember, was white as snow, his eyes wide and as black as oil. He was a year older then me, and we were incredibly close. Whenever his father would bring him over, we would sneak out together into the gardens and play under the sunlight, or dance under falling blossoms. I miss him terribly. I had always imagined our life together… But enough of that now. Those days are long gone.

Two years ago, I had been kidnapped by the hands of triad kidnappers. In the three weeks that I had been at their mercy, I was transported from place to place, where I had been exhausted from my malnutrition, from lack of sun, and from lack of interaction of the outside world. I had been beaten, been tortured, yet never defiled by the dirty shafts of my captors. I still remember those days with a terrified shame; and though I long to forget them, their touches have seemed to bury themselves deep into me, and even with the longest showers or the most desperate scrubbings of my body, they still seem to stay, as though imprinted onto my skin and rooted into my soul.

After those three long weeks, I found myself sold to an opium den, ripe in my virginity and youth. Though badly bruised and almost half-dead, they still accepted me with open arms, and a large sum was paid for my contract. This place is called the Pearl Pagoda. Yet, this opium den was not in my homeland; instead, it is in a country so unfamiliar to me. I was, and still am, unused to the thick wetness that hangs constantly in the atmosphere; to the brisk freshness of the air; to the ever-constant temperature that is never too hot, yet never too cold. I relish it, but always with a slight uncertainty. Still, I think I'm in a dream; still, I think that one day, I'll wake up, and be back at the Li Family Villa.

It is excruciating to see how far I have fallen. I miss the Li Family Villa. I miss the smells of ginger and jasmine and sweet spring rain. I miss hearing the soft chatter of the woman, the quiet singing of nightingales, the more rambunctious talk of men. I miss the feeling of silk against my body, the cobblestones of the garden pathways underneath my feet, the cold touch of the cool ponds in the hot summer. I miss my books, my embroidery, my instruments. How I long to stroke the cover of my books once more, read the words written across white pages. I miss the sound of my father's strong voice as he recites poetry, my mother's lilting intonation as she tells of stories of the past. My heart aches as I think of my family.

Once, I was an empress. Now, I am a prostitute.

But it's all going to change. I know it. Ever since I met _him. _

_

* * *

_

So yep, that was the prologue. Please rate and review! :)

BAIBAI.


	2. The Song of the Nightingale

Recommended Listening: "Good Enough" Evanescence, "Adagio For Tron" Daft Punk, "Missing" Evanescence

"Kuroshitsuji" belongs to Toboso Yana

* * *

"_Here. Take her." The man shoved a scrawny bundle forwards, causing it to stumble, the tiny figure hidden underneath the heavy blankets shuddering in cold and fear. _

_The woman appraised the bundle with barely hidden disdain in her ebony eyes. Her cherry-red lips turned downwards in a disapproving contempt. "This girl is half-dead," she snapped, casting the man a withering glance. "What good would she bring here?" Reaching forwards, she grabbed onto the thin wrist of the hidden child within. A sharp yelp of terror rose from whatever was inside, slicing through the silence of the night air like the blade of a sword. The woman looked over the skinny arm with a scrutinizing eye, instantly seeing each purple bruise etched upon the white skin. _

"_And look at this; she is a sickly pale. Her arms are covered in bruises. She is not even healthy enough to please the most drunken of clients. You have wasted my time." _

_But the man smiled knowingly, causing the woman to narrow her eyes in a veiled curiosity. He knew something. "Yes," he replied smoothly. "But you have yet to see her face. Come. Look." Grabbing the hood, he threw it back, revealing a child's face. It was instantly hidden behind raised hands, but they were smacked back as the man reached forwards to wrench the child's face back to reveal one of surprising beauty. The woman was instantly taken by the stunning jade-green of her wide eyes, framed with the thickest lashes she had seen in her many years of entertaining. The girl's gaze holds a sense of impertinence and intense fervor, tempered only by panic and anxiety. One eyebrow cocking upwards, she was filled with renewed interest._

"_Who is this child?" She asked. "How old is she?" _

_The man turned her head back and forth, his dirty fingers pressing into the softness of her white cheeks, forcing her full lips apart. "She is eleven; she is a member of the noble Li Family of Shanghai. Isn't she the loveliest little thing you've ever seen?" _

_The woman did not reply; instead, she seemed mildly shocked. She did not question the methods in which this thief had managed to get his hands on this noble child, but it intrigued her nonetheless. She was truly a jewel in the trough. Yes. She had to have her. Looking once more into the black gaze of the man, she asked,_

"_And she is untouched?" _

_He nodded. "Apart from a couple bruises along her body, I swear that this exquisite creature remains purer than a white finger jade." _

_Minutes later, the woman found counting out the price of the child's contract, and the girl found herself stepping into a dark world of hidden pleasure and sex. _

_

* * *

_

"Spring Jade," a piercing voice cuts through my thoughts as I sit within my chambers, my _er-hu _rested upon my lap. The doors are flung open with such force that I cannot help wincing. A young girl about my age peeks into the room, the flat upper lids of her cat-like eyes narrowed in her curiosity. I recognize her as White Orchid, and I resist sighing. "Spring Jade, the Golden Flower requests your presence right away."

"_Ai-ya," _I quietly curse under my breath, wondering what the mistress could want with me now. I quickly recounted my last few days, and questioned what I could have possibly done to get her to call me into her offices. "What for?"

"I'm not sure." White Orchid replies, her tiny eyes narrowing even more so that they're barely slits. I resisted laughing at her futile attempt to remember what the Golden Flower could have said; White Orchid wasn't the smartest of girls in the Pearl Pagoda. Yet I enjoyed her presence nonetheless, despite her stupidity. "She just told me to summon you."

I shake my hand dismissively, carefully put down my _er-hu. _"It does not matter now." I murmur. "If I am summoned, than it must be important anyways." I rise from my bed, and step out of the room, closing the doors with much more care then how White Orchid had obnoxiously entered. I follow her down the halls, my feet cushioned by the thick carpets underfoot, my path softly lit by candelabras, giving the surrounding area a romantic, sensual feel. We step into the vast reception hall, pleasantly cool on my skin by the ceiling fans overhead. Taking the doorway to the left, we enter the private chambers of the Golden One; a private pavilion on the most secluded part of the grounds.

I look around, still in marvel, though I am familiar to my surroundings. The pavilion was lined with books and scrolls, each dictating stories in my native language, and of the language of this country, English. Tables were aligned against the eight walls, each holding bundles of paper, of brushes, and of bottles of ink.

The Golden Flower was seated upon a thickly cushioned seat before a central table of lacquered black. The chop of the Pearl Pagoda had been carefully set upon it, along with sheaves of paper, an ink bottle of oil black, a brush, ballpoint pen, and a beautifully bound book. To the left was a bowl filled with fruits; to the right was a porcelain cup splendidly painted. She was dressed in a _cheongsam _of black silk lined with shimmering gold, the stiff, high neck emphasizing the length of her slender neck. Her hair had been gathered in a low bun, and diamond earrings shivered from her earlobes, dripping down her throat like frozen drops of moonlight. She balanced a jade holder in-between two of her long fingers, where it held a long cigarette. Her other hand gracefully fluttered a black fan, trimmed with silver.

I appraised the mistress with an indirect gaze; it was a skill I had attained from my mother. _Do not stare too deeply into the eyes of your husband or superior; this is seen as disrespect. _So instead, I kept my eyes modestly tipped to the ground, admiring the shining marble of the pavilion floors. White Orchid lingered by the entrance, before flitting away, allowing the two of us privacy.

"Ah, Spring Jade," the Golden Flower's voice was soft as it caught my attention, yet holding the slight rasp of a heavy smoker. "I see you made it here. I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I felt slight concern at whatever the topic may be. But, to show that I was not troubled, I smoothed out my features, attempted to remain neutral though my insides churned with anxious anticipation. "What may that be, _mama_?" I replied as quietly. While she was called the Golden Flower, us courtesans referred to her as _mama, _for she had asked us to call her 'mother'. I still failed to see the significance in it, as she was not our mother, and taught us the art of lust, which, I would think, is not something a mother would attempt to teach her daughter.

"You have never failed to impress me, my little Spring Jade," the Golden Flower began, and I looked up to see that her black gaze had settled on something far away. She paused to bring the cigarette to her lips, before she exhaled, smoke curling around her mouth and nostrils, the smell overwhelming to my sensitive nose. "Time after time again, you manage to make an impression on many of my clients; I have been offered many high prices for the ownership of your pearl gate." Her lips curled into a wry smile at that, and I resisted grimacing. I hated the thought of selling my body to one of those old, smelly men. "You are one of the most requested courtesans in the entirety of the Pearl Pagoda; you have had more demands then even the most seasoned of them. And that pleases me. To know that you are valued by the foreigners of this country is quite a feat, _miu-miu._" She smiled affectionately at me, and I returned it with a hesitant one of my own.

"Is that all, _mama?" _I kept my eyes on her, even as she turned to look my way. Her gaze was piercing, but I refused to look away. After a couple moments, she looked down, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"That's what I've always loved about you and your emerald eyes, Spring Jade. They always hold a sense of determination to them; a sense of singularity and unbroken pride. That is what will get you far in life, my dear, but can also lead to your downfall." She smirks, and I am confused at her words, not knowing whether to be offended or complimented.

Then, her expression changes to one of utter seriousness. I am slightly frightened, but I do not allow it to show on my face. "Tonight, we have a very important guest visiting the Pearl Pagoda," she continues. "He owns a very large estate here in England, and is from a noble family back in Shanghai. He is a man of many secrets and holds many friends of high esteem, here in this country and back in China. Yet, he still brings great danger around him; I hear he has an assassin that is his personal assistant." Her lips twist to a grimace, and she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

"But tonight, he is seeking the comfort of a mistress, so he will be visiting here. I have chosen you, because I know that you will be perhaps one of the only ones to please him. Surely, you will be. You are to stay on the private lodge just beyond the gardens; there, you will pleasure him. Hopefully, if you delight him enough, he will offer a great deal of money for your release, and perhaps, if the fates are kind, you will become more then just a courtesan to him." Exhaling slowly, I watched the smoke curdle from her mouth. The Golden Flower seemed deep in thought. "Seduce him, Spring Jade, make him yearn you, but do not offer your body just yet. Make him impatient for you; I have heard he is a man that enjoys the great lavishes of life." With a smile, she turned to look back up at me. "Show him the hidden mysteries of the courtesan, Xiuju."

I was shocked to a silence; the Golden Flower had just uttered my real name. Staring at her with wide eyes, I despised her smirk of amusement. But then, I shook away my surprise, knowing it was unattractive to keep my eyes so wide, like a bug. I attempted to look as apathetic as possible, though it was terribly hard. "What is his name, _mama?" _

The Golden Flower took one more drag from the cigarette, once more lost deep in thought, black eyes looking slightly troubled. "He is called Lau."

* * *

Lau looked around the dining hall of the Pearl Pagoda, mildly amazed by its wonderful design that managed to incorporate both the cultures of China and England. The table of shining oak was set with a silver candelabra; the dishes and chopsticks were set of solid gold, he noticed as well. A fountain murmured to the side, and the perfumed scent of the flowers within the room subtly encircled the two. Steaming plates of delicious foods were set before him, the scents themselves causing his mouth to water. Oh, how he missed the delicacies of China.

Across from him sat the owner of the Pearl Pagoda, a middle-age Chinese woman who was named the Golden Flower by those familiar to this opium den. She was still quite lovely, he found, dressed exquisitely in a _cheongsam _of shimmering gold. She fluttered a fan of lacquered scarlet in her hand, the beads of crystal set within the fan constantly catching the firelight, causing it to shine like the rays of the sun. He affably enjoyed the company of the other, finding comfort in her languid words and phrases known only by an experienced member of the pleasure district. Ran-Mao stood somewhere in the shadows, out of view.

After a bit, the Golden Flower turned to look at him with her onyx gaze. "I have a bit of entertainment for you tonight, Ah-Lau. I hope you find her presence agreeable; she has pleased many-a-client here." Clapping her hands, Lau turned in his seat to see a young girl barely a day older then thirteen making her way gracefully towards the stool located in the middle of the hall, an instrument held carefully in her hands. She was shockingly beautiful, fine-featured with pale skin. She was dressed in an elegant _cheongsam _of a quixotic sunset-orange, and it fitted to her lean body perfectly. Kowtowing to the two, she seated herself onto the stool, cradling the neck of the instrument - an _er-hu_ Lau instantly recognized - to her smooth cheek. Raising the bow, she began to draw it expertly across the strings of the instrument, the notes flowing limpidly through the air, enchanting the ears of the beholders. Lau sat, transfixed by the music.

The music slowly began to ebb away, before it was completely gone. Lowering the instrument did the girl finally look up, and Lau was startled by her ravishing beauty. She possessed a perfect oval-shaped face, with skin as white as the snow that fell upon the ground during the winter. Her nose was pert, her cheeks smooth, her lips plump and red as though stained by fresh roses. Her wide eyes were round, and the startling color of deep jade, enhanced only by the smoky orange of her _cheongsam. _She blinked her vivid-green eyes, before modestly lowering her gaze, bowing once more to the important guest.

"May I introduce Spring Jade, one of the most popular courtesans here at the Pearl Pagoda." The Golden Flower introduced. "Is she not a vision?"

But Lau was too spellbound by the gorgeous girl to say anything. He barely even heard the words of the Golden Flower. She was absolutely divine, her innocence shrouding her like cloud. And yet, the way she held herself told completely different stories of her upbringing. Surely, she was of some affluence somewhere in her lifetime; Lau could tell by the way she held herself, by the strong challenge in her emerald eyes; to the pride that was so detectable, yet so subtly hidden underneath her stance, her features, and the tilt of the perfect curve of her chin. She was well-versed in literature and the arts, he could see, by the wisdom that had been so obvious in that single glance of her eyes.

With a small nod, he agreed readily with the Golden Flower.

"A pleasure to meet you, kind sir." The girl murmured, voice as melodious as a nightingale, pleasing to his ear. Her intonation held a silky delicacy to it that was only found in those of noble upbringing. "I hope my music was most enjoyable."

"Of course." Lau replied, voice smooth. "It was splendid."

The girl hid her smile behind a dainty white hand. "Thank you, kind sir," she said with yet another low bow. "It makes me happy to know that people take pleasure in the sounds of my _er-hu." _Her hand brushed the neck of the instrument slowly, and somehow, Lau could detect the hidden truth underneath her words, yet he was unable to know whether or not his suspicions were true. Instead, he just praised her with more kind words.

"No, thank you, Spring Jade. You have made this night most pleasant." From the corner of his eye, he could see the Golden Flower's smirk, only to be obscured by the glimmer of her fan. And with another flick of scarlet, the girl departed, leaving Lau only lusting for more.

* * *

I sat on the stool before my vanity table, pulling my brush through the thick tresses of my black hair. As I stare into the face opposite me, I see no more the person I once was. Instead, I see an unfamiliar girl; a girl named Spring Jade. I force a laugh from my lips - how ironic. My greatest fear was getting lost; I have lost my soul in my own self.

No longer do I see the happy glow of a young girl; no longer do I see someone who is secure in her beauty and aware of her wealth. No, all I see now is a whore. All I see is an insignificant being who had sunken so low, whose job was to bring pleasure to men. No matter where they placed on the hierarchy, men were all the same to me. Dirty, stinking beings who cared only to stick their ivory shaft into a woman's pearl gate. In the end, that was all they wanted. And when a woman could no longer provide that, they would move to someone younger, prettier.

Someone like Spring Jade.

I spat at my reflection, looking away. To sell my body was the lowliest thing a woman could do. Especially someone born into a ranking like mine.

Upturning my head, I looked up at the ceiling. What could I have done in a past life to deserve this? Sighing, I returned to brushing my hair, my thoughts drifting back to last night. That Lau man had been different to the old, ugly foreign barbarians I usually spent the night with. I missed the presence of those of my culture; perhaps that's the reason I took such a liking to him? But I had to admit; he was quite handsome. He retained the air of a nobleman, similar almost to my brothers. He had been kind, gentle. I was surprised - last night at the Golden Flower's private lodge, he had not asked for an experience of sheer pleasure like most men; instead, all he wished for was to hear me sing or play my _er-hu. _And afterwards, he had spoken to me about what had been happening in Shanghai. I had almost been tempted to ask about my family, but I realized that now was not the time, nor the place. And besides, it'd be unwise if I unveiled the truth of my past, so instead, I just listened intently, drinking in the information hungrily.

We had gone to bed late into the night. I had awoken a little past ten to find him gone, already left early this morning. Beside me, where he had slept, was a chrysanthemum flower that was now drifting in a small bowl filled with water on my bedside table. I looked at it with mild sadness, knowing how it related so well to my real name. Reaching over, I leaned to caress the blossoms, only to stop to a halt by a sharp knocking on my door.

"Spring Jade," several voices sang outside my door. "Spring Jade, are you inside?"

Putting down my brush, I turned to face the door. "Yes, I'm here." I called back. "You can come in."

Six girls flooded into my room, excitement barely hidden upon each of their pretty features. I forced a smile upon my face, attempting to look at least a little happy before them. After all, I was the only girl to see a Chinese man in a long while. But, as I looked at each of the faces before me, I could not help but feel a knot of grief deep in my belly. These girls had suffered devastating pasts, almost like mine. Some had been kidnapped, like me, but many had been sold from families who had been on the brink of poverty, and in an attempt to make a profit, had sold their youngest and most beautiful daughters. Their pasts, however, did not show on their faces; instead, innocence and beauty lit up each of their features, as if they had lived here, in the Pearl Pagoda, the entirety of their lives.

"So tell us, Spring Jade," one of the girls around my age chirped. It was Red Orchid. "Was he handsome?"

I turned away from them, once more facing my mirror. I attempted to look silly and girlish, pretending I did not know what they were talking about. "Who? Who is this handsome man you talk of? I greet many handsome men each night."

In my mirror, I could see the pout of Red Lotus. I hid my smile as I wiped a kerchief over my lips.

"You know who we're talking about," came the smooth lilt of Beautiful Moon. "Come, Spring Jade. Tell us. Was he handsome?"

"Please tell us, Spring Jade!" Added Fragrant Jasmine, her face, still childishly chubby, appearing just beyond my shoulder. "What did he look like? You're so lucky; we haven't seen a Chinese man in so, so, so long!"

I ignore them; continue to brush my hair. I can see they are getting irritated.

"Spring Jade!"

"She'll tell us in good time," a new voice murmured. I turned in my surprise, as did the others. There, sitting on my bed, was Ivory Blossom. She was one of the older courtesans here, about five years my senior. Therefore, she was about eighteen. Ivory Blossom, one of the more popular woman at the Pearl Pagoda, was truly a beauty, I found, with her shiny black hair, bamboo-leaf eyes, and sparkling teeth, and was a master at calligraphy and the playing of the zither. Her hands were primly placed in her lap, eyes closed, a small smile on her lips. Cat eyes opening, she appraised me with her amber eyes.

I stared back at her, could see my emerald eyes reflected in her own gaze. Then, I looked away, feeling mild discomfort. Although Ivory Blossom was nice enough, she was still volatile in her emotions: sometimes she could be as kind as a patient, doting mother, other times, she could act as the most spoiled child. My gaze falling back to the other, younger girls, I decided to speak of Lau, knowing that they'd complain if I didn't.

And I didn't really want that.

"He was handsome," I replied. "Very handsome. His name is Lau; he is similar to one of those handsome scholars back in China." I smiled at how transfixed they seemed. "And he was very rich. He had white, white skin, and such long hands; tapered fingers, similar almost to a woman. He enjoyed my music, he told me, but he was not vulgar in speech. Not like the barbarians here" - as I say that, all the girls giggle, even Ivory Blossom - "and he didn't force himself upon me."

Beautiful Moon's eyebrows raise. "So he didn't attempt to stick his ivory shaft into your golden gate?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Instead, we talked of Shanghai." I let a dreamy expression pass over my features. "I sang and played my _er-hu _for him; that is it."

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Fragrant Jasmine complained in a high-pitched voice that scratched my eardrums. "I had a crude, old man who wanted only to have sex and smoke the pipe. He didn't even care to hear of my name. And he smelled of stale sweat and his beard was gross and knotted." She stuck out her tongue immaturely.

I smirked, turning to stare at my reflection once more. Although I was not lucky, I was luckier last night than most of the girls. Raising my brush once more to my hair, I let myself smile. Perhaps there was something about Lau that could possibly benefit me in the future?

Looking deep into emerald eyes, I knew that my life was not here. I knew that I would be free in good time.

* * *

Sorry. This is a long chapter.

Sort of an introduction to Lau meeting Spring Jade, and her life in the Pearl Pagoda. How does Ciel come to play? I don't know; you'll have to keep reading.

Anyways, I hope you liked it.

BAIBAI.


	3. Through the Scarlet Pavilion

Please rate and review!

'Kuroshitsuji' belongs to Toboso Yana.

* * *

Ciel slowly made his way through the gardens of the Phantomhive estate, still slightly awed by the beauty of the jade-green leaves against the splash of plum-colored violets, the ruby-red of roses, the bright yellow of the daffodils, and the deep purple of the crocuses. Trees grew amongst the ferns: elms, alders, birches, beeches, junipers, and tall maples, each touching the sky, shading the boy like towering sentinels. The brassiness of the sun in the duck-blue sky beat warmth against his silk-clad back; the scent of gardenias wafted towards him like the most beautiful perfume.

The young boy had sought out comfort in the one place one would least expect of him: amongst the flowers and trees. The scent of the perfumed blossoms and the shade of the leaves brought him a sense of peace, of serenity he so very rarely felt. The softest of winds played with his navy-blue hair, stroking his face with the coolest of breezes.

Behind him was Sebastian, as stoic and silent as ever, red eyes ever-attentive, posture rigid, though he moved with the utmost grace. Tilting his head back, Ciel inhaled deeply, the freshness of spring oxygen delicious as it circled through his lungs. Raising a slim, white hand, he relished the cool caress of the breeze as it brushed his palms and fingers like the most fleeting of kisses.

Then, something soft landed in his hand, as unsubstantial as a feather. Frowning slightly, he cupped whatever was in his hand, bringing it to his face. It was a beautiful flower; a pallid white with the slightest of pink blushes painting along the bottom and inside of the hundred petals. Turning it in his hand, he leaned down to take a tentative sniff. It smelled like nothing.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian murmured from behind.

Ciel turned to face his butler. "What is this in my hand?" His voice barely hid his irritation.

Sebastian picked the flower up from his hand, holding one of the petals between his fingers. He stared at it with scrutinizing eyes, before finally concluding. "It's a chrysanthemum, Young Master," He replied. "But from what I know of these gardens, we have never planted one before. I wonder where it came from?"

Ciel overlooked the flower, feeling slightly unnerved by the simplicity of its design, yet so elegant nonetheless. There was something malevolent and wicked about this seemingly pure flower; something that drifted around it that made it unsettling to look at. It was like it was hiding something. Frowning, Ciel looked away, once more making his way down the stone path, Sebastian following as he tossed the chrysanthemum into the bushes.

_Since when were flowers more than just flowers? _Ciel shook his head. He was being stupid. He was just spooked, but a simple flower couldn't be the cause of it. Yet, as his thoughts drifted back to it, he couldn't help but feel daunted at the smooth, white petal, stained red by a drop of ruby-red blood.

* * *

Charles Grey looked up at the massive establishment that loomed before him, its scarlet walls towering and imposing. Men, young and old, Chinese or English, drifted in and out of its stone moon gates, dreamy expressions adorning each of their faces, their eyes blank, mouths set in small smiles. A lavish sign above the rounded gates had the words 'The Pearl Pagoda' etched upon it, with Chinese characters underneath, each elegant stroke brisk and black.

Taking a deep breath, the young man stepped through the gates, looking around the establishment's grounds with stunned eyes. Massive cedar trees, old as time, shielded the structure from view, hiding whatever secrets lurked behind it. The building itself was of spectacular design, reminiscent of an ancient Chinese temple, with its red roofs, upswept eaves, and ornate pillars.

Crossing a stone-set bridge that spanned a crystal-blue canal, Charles caught sight of golden koi fish swimming underneath floating lilies. Swans sunbathed on the banks of the river, while ducks, their feathers bejeweled by the water, preened themselves on small rocky mounds throughout the waterway. In the distance, Charles glimpsed private pavilions through the leaves of the trees, each set in the elaborate gardens, some located by small, gurgling streams, others in the middle of grand, ornate ponds.

Upon finally reaching the entrance to the palace-like establishment, he noticed, with great wonder, a massive peony tree set upon its own plot of land. Its branches created a cool canopy, its ruby-red blossoms as large as a small tea plate. Petals scattered the floor and stone steps leading to the building's doors, and a young man, who was probably the gardener, Charles guessed, slowly swept them away. Two lions set in bronze glared at him through eyes too realistic to be fake, fiercely guarding the stairwell in which they dwelled, their mouths parted in angry roars. He slowly passed them on his way up; felt their gazes bore into his back.

_I am unwelcome here. _He thought with a smirk.

Standing before the doorstep, Charles tilted his head back to look up at the colossal doors of black lacquer, where thousands of gold-set knobs protruded from its flat surface. Raising his hand to knock, the doors were swiftly dragged open, and the sharp lights from within blinded him in a mere second.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?"

The Golden Flower rose from her seat in her offices, black eyes narrowed in her rage. Turning to glare at the trembling girl that kneeled before her, her gaze softened, and she sighed, taking another long drag of her cigarette. Exhaling slowly, she let the smoke curdle over her chin and nose, eyes closing as she tried to expel her sudden exhaustion.

"Shall I send him off, _mama?" _The young girl asked, looking up at the Golden Flower with terrified brown eyes.

The Golden Flower sighed once more, before tapping the end of her cigarette against the small ivory tray that held its ashes. "No, Fragrant Jasmine. Tell our guest that I will be down in a second."

The girl rose, and bowed deeply, before scurrying from the pavilion as she fast as she could. The Golden Flower frowned and turned, looking out from the screens of sandalwood that had been set between the four pillars of the pavilion, into the lake that had been crafted behind her office. Her office was located outside of the building that made up the Pearl Pagoda, set in the gardens a little ways away, right beyond the largest pond on the establishment grounds. The gurgle of the fountain soothed her slightly, but at that moment, she was nervous; something she rarely ever felt. Sliding her fan from her sleeve, she flicked it open in a sharp movement. The scarlet lacquer caught the light, glimmering like crystallized blood.

There was a soft shuffle against the pavilion floors, and the Golden Flower turned, to see Spring Jade standing there, head bowed in filial respect. The girl was dressed in a pair of silk pants and a top, the midnight blue contrasting beautifully against the milk-white of her skin. Silver patterns of peonies and chrysanthemums were etched across the silk, as though really blooming across her flat stomach and long legs. The high collar accentuated the length of her swan's neck, and beautiful slippers of exquisite embroidery donned her small feet. Her long waves of ebony hair, wet from a bath, probably, and smelling of rose petals, tumbled down her shoulders.

"_Mama," _She said in her quiet intonation. "You called for me?"

The Golden Flower sucked on the tip of her cigarette like a pacifier; pausing before she addressed the courtesan. "There seems to be a guest in the reception hall."

Spring Jade's emerald eyes narrowed for a moment, and she cocked her head to the side in her confusion. "But _mama, _there are always guests in the reception hall waiting for the touch of one of the infamous courtesans of the Pearl Pagoda. Is that not expected?" After a pause, she added, "Would you like me to attend to him?"

The Golden Flower just shook his head. "No; there's something strange about that man. It would not make me comfortable for one so young to spend the night with him. Besides, Ah-Lau is returning to see you." Surprise appeared on Spring Jade's face, and as she opened her mouth to speak, the Golden Flower turned away, cutting the girl off. Taking another long drag of her cigarette, she pondered who she could send to greet him. Somehow, she knew that he was here on certain terms; it'd be best if she did not send someone young, like Spring Jade or White Orchid or Fragrant Jasmine. Perhaps someone older, more experienced, like Ivory Blossom or Summer Lily or Silver Peony, or maybe even the infamous Sapphire Pearl? The Golden Flower pondered some more, before finally making her decision.

"Fetch Ivory Blossom," the Golden Flower demanded Spring Jade. "Tell her to go to the reception hall and greet our guest." A small smile stretched across her full lips, and she brought the jade holder once more to her lips.

"I do not know what your game is, Charles Grey," she hissed, voice drifting out of the pavilion walls into the darkening sky. "And I do not know what you are playing, but let me assure you, two can play when the dice is rolled correctly."

Spring Jade's eyes narrowed. "What was that, _mama?" _

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all."

* * *

Charles Grey checked his pocket watch with an increasing irritation. 6:24. Looking around the lavish reception hall, he caught eye of the majestic paintings and tapestries adorned over each wall, giving the room the air of Asia. Smells of jasmine and ginger wafted through the halls, delicious, he found, yet no as luscious as the rich scent of Earl Grey tea.

Suddenly, there was a tinkling as the crystal curtains opened, revealing a young woman dressed in a long, sleeveless emerald green dress. It poured down the length of her slender body, hugging every slender curve of her voluptuous figure, which moved with a lithe elegance, suggesting a feline strength. The collar fit close to her long neck, and the skirts flowed gracefully around her feet, close-fitting enough to emphasize the length of her legs, but loose enough to allow her to walk freely. A slit ran daringly high up the skirt - to her hip, almost. Her long waves of black hair were pinned loosely at the nape of her neck, and a golden cherry blossom twinkled where it had been set into the bun. She smelled of roses and some other inexplicable, intoxicating fragrance. Her pale face held the slightest blush, and her lips were painted crimson. Enticing bamboo-shaped eyes were lined with black kohl and deep red, adding a hidden luster to her overwhelming sensuality. Jade earrings winked mysteriously at Charles underneath the dimmed lights. For a moment, Charles Grey was stunned to a silence as he attempted to take in the beautiful sight before him.

"Greetings," came the young woman's voice, sultry and elegantly sly - catlike, almost - just as Charles had thought. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," Charles replied, voice becoming impatient. "I was hoping for a night of pure pleasure." His lip curled upwards in contempt as he uttered those words; they were not truly the reason for why he was here, in this building. He found this occupation disgusting, truthfully; and the men who came here were just as repulsive. Yet, he managed a broad smile for the gorgeous woman, and she returned it with a dainty one of her own.

The woman stepped closer, and Charles Grey was momentarily immobilized at her intimacy. Her white hand gently brushed his coat sleeve, and he was unable to pull away. Her scent was almost overwhelming. "Well, kind sir," she whispered, leaning forwards so that her lips almost brushed his ear. "You have come to the right place." Leaning back, she stared at him with her sharp eyes, gaze piercing. "My name is Ivory Blossom. Welcome to the Pearl Pagoda."

* * *

I was not feeling myself tonight.

I felt suddenly tired at the touch of Lau as he pressed his face into my neck, his breathing hot against my skin. I was seated on his lap, my naked leg, bared through the slit in my deep purple _cheongsam, _pressed against the inside of his thigh. My fingers ran through his short black hair subconsciously; an instinctive action that I would do unwittingly. Kneeled behind him was his personal assistant, Ran-Mao, her chin perched on his shoulder, her wide honeyed eyes staring straight at me, cold, unblinking. I looked away, slightly intimidated under her blank gaze.

I thought back to the afternoon, when the Golden Flower had called me to her office. She had seemed nervous; on edge. I rarely ever saw her like that; she was never worried about anything. Ever. Seeing her like that terrified me somewhat. There had to be something wrong with that client she had told me about today. But what? She knew practically ever man in England inside and out. Did this man hold some sort of secret that signified some sort of danger?

And then, when she had sent down Ivory Blossom to pleasure him… Why did she not let me greet him?

But I shook those thoughts away; it was not my place to question the Golden Flower's decisions. Fingers knotting with Lau's hair, I shuddered as his tongue flicked my skin.

"Whatever's the matter, dearest Spring Jade?" Lau whispered in my ear, his voice sultry, hoarse. His breath, stinking of opium, choked me with its sickeningly sweet scent, and I subtly tipped my head away. "Why so quiet tonight?"

I froze. "Nothing's wrong, Mister Lau," I whispered, bringing my lips to his ear. "Now, why don't we continue this night without any interruption? Come, Mister Lau. Let's have some fun."

* * *

Yea, so. That's Chapter 2. I couldn't really think of anything to write, so sorry if it sort of sucks. Sort of an intro to Ciel. What's so important about chrysanthemum's, and why's Charles Grey in this chapter? They're both pretty important; you'll see in later chapters.

On a different note, Japan, please stay strong.


	4. Foreboding Dreams

'Derezzed' was the basis of this story, oddly enough. Derezzed belongs to Daft Punk.

'Kuroshitsuji' belongs to Toboso Yana. Spring Jade, Ivory Blossom, and the rest of the members of the Pearl Pagoda belong to me. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_The sun hung high in the afternoon clear sky, its light beating nothing but warmth upon the Li family household. The day was peaceful, interrupted only by the singing of cicadas and the droning buzz of hummingbirds. Slowly, a young girl walked over the wooden bridges that stood over the rivers of the Li family estate, across the cobblestone paths, through the spacious lacquered pavilions. She admired the flourishing flowers that grew from all sides; appreciated the cherry blossom trees that stood, blooming with whites and pinks. She picked one of the chrysanthemums that blossomed in the gardens. Inhaling, she relished the oddly sweet smell. _

_Finally, the girl reached the Pavilion of Dancing Blossoms. It was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, where the fallen petals would scatter the red lacquered floors; truly a sight to see each spring. But the girl's eyes did not see the pink-and-white that littered the ground. What she saw was the figure of a young man whose back was to her. He was leaning over the railing, his black hair curling over the Mandarin jacket he wore. His slender body was languid as a cat's, the muscles sliding underneath the silk of his clothing as he shifted to turn to face the girl. As soon as they locked eyes, she was frozen. His dark eyes, so filled with wisdom, held hers tenderly. His face, so handsome in it's beauty, caused her heart to pound. _

"_As always, you look particularly lovely," His voice was a gentle rumble; so incredibly seductive to the girl's young ears. _

_Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Jianyu." _

_And suddenly, she was in his embrace. He held her close, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist as he buried his face into her midnight-black hair. In turn, the girl snuggled closer so that her forehead rested against the crook of his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes. "I missed you." The boy named Jianyu finally whispered. _

_The girl remained quiet, allowing him to go on._

"_According to ancient Chinese texts," Jianyu murmured. "There are seven emotions that bring accordance to the human soul and body: joy, fright, anger, pensiveness, grief, fear, and fright." _

"_Yes," the girl said against him, confused to his words. "I am aware of that." _

_Jianyu stepped away from her, turning to look out of the pavilion, past the trickling rivers, to the ornate ponds. "Yet, I disagree. _Yin _and _yang _are the two components that create equilibrium in our lives, produce the essential _qi _that keeps us healthy. Yet six of the seven emotions are negative, and affect us badly." _

"_And so?" _

"_So I decided to change it a bit. Let us add in two emotions that are forbidden, yet expressed each day between a man and his woman." The girl could hear the smile in his words, and he turned to face her. "Let us speak of love and lust. Now, have you experienced each of the Seven Emotions?" His eyes sparkled deviously. _

_The girl shook her head, frowning, puzzled to what he was speaking of. "Not all." _

_Jianyu began to walk, moving to stand behind her. She did not turn to face him. "Joy?" _

"_When I heard that you and your family were visiting." _

_Jianyu circled closer. The girl did not budge; she did not show emotion upon her features. Instead, she let herself relax to a state of tranquil composure. "And what about anger?" _

"_As a young girl, I am not perfect." _

"_Grief?" _

"_On the anniversary of my grandparent's deaths." _

_Jianyu's eyes were inquisitive as they met the girl's emerald ones. "But you have yet to truly experience it yourself." He reached forwards, fingers lightly dancing over her shoulders. "And what about fear?" _

_The girl smiled to herself. "Never." _

"_Good." The girl could hear that the boy approved of her answer. Then, he brought his fingers across the bare patch of her chest where her clothing did not cover. Quietly, he said in his rich voice, "And love?" _

_The girl kept quiet, but as his fingers kissed her bare skin, she trembled, and Jianyu smiled. Slowly, he brought his touch up over her collar bone, brushed the smooth length of her slender neck, stroked the perfect curve of her sharp chin. He caressed her cheek, his touch as light as whispers of the breeze against her. She was aware of how close he stood now, his face poised just inches above hers. Inclining her head, she met his gaze, smoldering in passion and unquenchable lust. She knew that only one was left._

"_Desire?" _

_The girl's breath caught in her throat and caught again. _

_Jianyu's voice was trembling as he spoke again. "I see the answer on your face." With that, his eyes closed. In response, the girl's gaze went black as her eyelids shut. Closing the distance between them, Jianyu leaned down, his lips barely grazing hers. A yearning hunger exploded within her. _

_

* * *

_I awoke with a scream. Breathing heavily as I sat upright, I looked wildly around my room, to see that it was unchanged; the same as always. The candelabra sat on my bedside table, the flame upon the slowly-melting candle flickering, casting evil shadows upon the walls.

Sudden loss swelled through me. It was uncontrollable; a cold, sorrowful growth within my body that seized my limbs and caused my stomach to knot. It pained me, malignant as it grew, clutching my heart in its black grip. It was like the emotion was manifesting within me; a tumor that grew and grew, eating away at my body and soul like a sickness. I choked back a sob, fought to gain back composure over my body. I was stronger then this. A simple dream could not hurt me.

And yet it did. So terribly. As thoughts and memories of my family and past came rushing back, I felt myself shatter, like a beautiful, porcelain teacup dropped, splintering to a million glittering pieces.

* * *

Ciel didn't know where he was, or why he was here. His surroundings were dark, yet light seemed to spill from crevices underneath the four black walls. Looking around, he wondered if he should speak, yet decided against it; an evil lingered somewhere in the darkness, foreboding and threatening; he knew it.

Reaching forwards, he could see his pale hand cut through the black. Yet, he felt something press against his hand; heavy, unseen. Frowning, he fought against it, but the weight relented; it was stronger then him, he could feel its hidden fortitude.

And then, the weight was gone.

A giggle resounded somewhere behind him. Turning sharply, Ciel barked out, "Who is out there? Show yourself!"

The giggling continued, growing closer and closer. Ciel felt his body stiffen in a defensive posture. Then, the giggling suddenly stopped -

- only to sound once more on his right side. Whirling, Ciel's hands curled into fists. True fear began to rush through him. He felt cold as the terror grew and grew, choking him of breath. His instinctive nature was brought out - a raw, prehistoric intuition that is ingrained into everyone. An instinct so deeply rooted in Ciel that it almost took over his mind. It told him to run. But he pushed the impulse back angrily, deciding to stand his ground.

"Who's there?" He yelled once more.

"Me."

A flash of lightning suddenly blazed through the darkness. As light flared through the shadows, Ciel made out a young girl lying on the floor, body inert, skin bruised purple. Her ebony hair mixed with the dark, as though it itself was a part of the blackness.

And then, fire suddenly ignited the room, flaring higher and higher, the heat oppressive against Ciel's face. He stumbled back in his dazed frenzy, shocked at the sudden flames. A figure clad in black appeared in the midst of the inferno, reaching towards him, chrysanthemums flowering in the tiny palm. A smile touched full lips.

His head began to grow heavy and his body light, and he felt something within him break. A sharp, white-hot sensation speared through him as he began to feel the hysteria settle in, his mind in shambles. He hung precariously on the ledge between oblivion and perception.

There was a flash of red; a blood-curdling scream. And then a push.

He fell helplessly into the black abyss, keeling over and over and over, not knowing when it was to end, and where the ground lay beneath him. Looking up in his terror, he called out to nothing, wondering if there really was something watching him from above, playing with his soul like a tiny puppet.

And as his eyes closed, leaving nothing but black; in the distance, two emerald eyes watched, filled with a sorrow that touched the very tresses of his cold heart.

Abstractly detached and wildly distraught, they glinted with a quiet vengeance.

* * *

Lau regarded Spring Jade with curious eyes. She seemed unresponsive today; something that she usually wasn't. As she sat, playing the _guqin _for both him and Ran-Mao, she did not seem to possess the elegance she usually had when playing the instrument. Her fingers did not dance across the strings like flitting butterflies, and no emotion seeped from the _guqin _as it usually did when she played; instead, the sound seemed almost hollow and empty, as though the player had lost all emotion.

Dressed beautifully in a _ruquan _of pale sage green silk, Spring Jade looked every bit a young maiden from ancient sagas as she kneeled before the two, her long fingers plucking the strings with a languid ease, her black hair gathered in a low bun, white face tranquil. Eyes modestly downcast, she lifted her right hand daintily off the _guqin, _moving it to the left, where she gently bounced her fingers against the strings, a _thrumming _noise leaving the instrument. Yet, the music that sounded from the _guqin _seemed heavy, tired. It depressed Lau, and he stood, causing Spring Jade to look up in surprise. The last note rang out, shrill and piercing as it echoed in the silent room.

"_Ai-ya," _Lau said, waving his hand dismissively. "That's enough, Spring Jade."

A blush of embarrassment colored her white cheeks, and she looked down. "I'm terribly sorry, Ah-Lau," she murmured. "I apologize."

"No, no," Lau replied, voice unconcerned. "It doesn't matter." Then, a smile crossed his lips, and he pulled a long, thin box from his sleeve. "I do have something for you though, a pretty little gift that I hope you like."

Spring Jade's cheeks turned slightly redder. "Oh, Ah-Lau," she said, expression mildly stunned. "Thank you, but…"

Lau stepped forwards, to kneel before the young courtesan. Pressing a finger to her soft lips, he leaned closer, to whisper in her ear. "There is no need to be so surprised, little sister," he murmured, breath washing hotly over the side of her face. "It is my delight to get presents for those I care about, right, Ran-Mao?" He turned to look at his assistant, and the latter nodded, regarding him with her blank golden stare. Passing her the box, he said, "Now, please open it."

Spring Jade nodded slowly, her long nail slowly tearing off the decorative paper that covered the package. Pulling it off, she held a long, deep-blue box in her hand, twisting it back and forth in wonder. "What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just open it." Came Lau's reply, a small smile touching his lips.

So, breathlessly, Spring Jade opened the box, revealing two long, iron sticks, with glittering crystal chrysanthemums attached to the top. Long ornaments dangled from the jewel flowers, suspended in the air like frozen drops of water. She stared at them with a quiet wonder, tears filling her wide eyes.

"They are beautiful," she whispered, gently lifting them from the velvet interior. "Thank you, Ah-Lau."

Lau grinned, reaching forwards to caress her smooth cheek in his hand. His fingers brushed through the soft silkiness of her ebony hair. "I was hoping you could wear them to the costume party."

Surprise passed over Spring Jade's features, and she recoiled. "Wait, pardon me, costume party? What costume party?"

"Tomorrow, you are coming with me to a costume party as my guest." A smirking grin passed over the man's face, and Spring Jade immediately despised it. "It will be fun, I promise."

* * *

Charles Grey dropped down to one knee before the Queen, his head bowed, eyes cast to the floor. "My Queen," he said, sweeping his arm down in an elegant bow. "I have returned from my mission as you have requested."

The Queen was quiet for a couple moments, the swish of her fan the only noise within the room. Then, she murmured, "And did you find anything?"

Charles winced, before he replied, "Unfortunately, my liege, I did not."

There were a few more moments of quiet. The silence was heavy within the Queen's private quarters, and Charles could feel its weight press against him, ominous and menacing. A sigh of utter disappointment left her lips, which earned another wince from the still Charles Grey.

"Then I expect you to stay at that place" - at the thought of the prostitution house so well known in England, the Queen was unable to say it's name - "to the point you may as well reside there. I expect you to find evidence, and find it quickly. It is time that the public knows the truth about the Pearl Pagoda. Do not fail me, Charles Grey."

Charles Grey dropped his head in his shame. "Yes, of course, my liege."

* * *

Ciel did not look up from his newspaper when Lau addressed him once again.

"But why not, Lord Phantomhive? It will be much fun."

With an irritated groan, Ciel put down the his newspaper to glare at Lau, wondering why the Chinese man was so insistent he go to some stupid costume party. "I find no amusement in attending trivial get-togethers of daft nobles." Picking up his teacup between his slender hands, he added, "and what is the point of dressing up for some ball? No. I refuse to attend."

Lau sighed, shifting Ran-Mao, who sat placidly in his lap. "Oh, you are no fun, Lord Phantomhive," Running his hand along the curve of Ran-Mao's hip, he tried his last card. "There is a young girl I want you to meet; the daughter of one of my clients back in Shanghai." He threw in that lie so that her true nature of a prostitute was not revealed.

Ciel flipped to the next page of the newspaper, eyes scanning the articles imprinted on the thin pages. "I have no interest in meeting one of your 'girls', Lau." His tone held a finality to it, and he resisted grimacing when Lau continued.

"But Lord Phantomhive, I must insist. She is truly a vision to see. And she is a wonderful musician as well. Her eyes are the colors of emeralds, and she -"

"No." Ciel's voice was firm.

"But -" Lau was once more cut off when a knock on the parlor doors sounded from outside. Ciel, his eyes still fixated on an article about the death of some noble, called out,

"You may come in, Sebastian."

The butler slipped into the parlor, a folded envelope of thick cream in his hand. From the distance, Ciel could distinguish the chop of the queen upon the scarlet wax. Frowning slightly, he wondered what could possibly be troubling the Queen now.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, passing him the envelope. "For you, from the Queen."

Breaking open the wax sealing, Ciel unfolded the letter. Scanning over the elegant script written across the white pages, he picked out the words 'opium' and 'drug trafficking' and 'costume party' and 'tomorrow'. He resisted a groan, his fingers clutching the paper tighter until it crumpled under his touch. From across him, Lau's lips broke into a wide grin, one Ciel instantly took a great dislike to.

"So, I suppose I will be seeing you tomorrow night, Lord Phantomhive." He said as he stood from his seat, the sarcasm heavy in his smooth tone. Mocking a gracious bow, he added, "I assure you, my little sister will prove to be quite the contrary to what you deduce her to be now. I bid you adieu. May the rest of your evening be pleasant." And with that, both Lau and Ran-Mao slipped from the room, the click of the door bringing with it a vital silence that echoed through the cavernous space. Cradling his aching head, Ciel welcomed the silence, as it brought him a sense of peace that he so desperately needed.

* * *

Yea, so this chapter was, as most of my writing is, a little dreary. It ended terribly. I apologize. And, uhm, Ciel's dream was a little... abstract, but he's weird nonetheless. :) So, it makes up for the weird writing style there.

The Seven Emotions is based off an ancient Chinese theory for medicine, though the idea comes heavily from 'Peony in Love' by Lisa See. Sorry, I am not very original when it comes to very Chinese-y things.

Anyways... Please rate and review? :)

BAIBAI.


	5. The Comb and Mirror

Totally inspired by Jay Chou's 'Chrysanthemum Flower Bed'. Go listen to it some time if you don't mind listening to music that makes no sense if you can't speak Mandarin. That sentence... also made very little sense.

Anyways, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. The sister's of the Pearl Pagoda belong to MOI.

* * *

Pain scorched through my head. I let out a sharp cry, my hand instinctively going for my scalp. Looking up, I glared at the reflection of Beautiful Moon through my vanity mirror, her hand holding a tortoiseshell comb. She brought the teeth roughly through the knots in my ebony hair.

"_Ai-ya, _Beautiful Moon! There's no need to be so rough!" I snapped, flinching away, where I turned to glare up at her. She stared down at me with her black eyes, lips curling into a smirk. "What in the name of Kuan Yin are you trying to do? Make me bald?" Uttering a curse under my breath, I once more turned to face my reflection. I stared at my face, pale as a ghost. I still needed to apply my makeup. My emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with apprehension for the supposed ball tonight, but they glittered with excitement as well. But why? I had been to a fair amount of parties hosted by _yang guizi_. I had no reason to be excited for _this _one.

Beautiful Moon let out a _tsk_-ing sound behind me. "How terrible," she murmured. "To swear under the name of the Goddess of Mercy!" She shook her head, but I could still see the smirk on her face. "You are being very unladylike, Spring Jade."

My eyes narrowed. "Hold your tongue, Beautiful Moon," I snapped. I cursed myself once more, irritated now that I could not keep my composure.

Beautiful Moon's smirk deepened. "Come, Spring Jade, I thought you were always praised for your manners! To pair such an attitude with such a pretty face can be sometimes considered as ill-disciplined and disobedient. It'll be unwise to bring a bad name to the Pearl Pagoda. The Golden Flower would be very angry."

"I understand that," I shot back. "Do not treat me as an incompetent idiot, Beautiful Moon."

Beautiful Moon said nothing; instead, she brought the comb through my hair in a rhythmic motion, finally pulling out each of the knots. After a bit, she murmured, "You are so lucky, Spring Jade. You have so many opportunities…"

I frowned slightly, my eyebrows furrowing. What was she getting at? "Opportunities? For what? Beautiful Moon, we are in a prostitution house. We have no opportunities for anything. The only miracle that we could ever have is to become a rich man's _tai-tai, _or perhaps his concubine. But why would any _yang guizi _want us? We are a Chinese minority against a mass of Westerners." My hands curled into a fist at how cruel reality was, and I sighed, attempting to push away the ghosts of my past; of my betrothal to Jianyu; of my family.

"But you are so beautiful, Spring Jade. You are so lucky. One day -" her voice was cut off as the door to my room was opened, revealing Ivory Blossom.

"_Do jeh, _Beautiful Moon, but I think I'll take over now." The older said. Beautiful Moon bowed slightly, before she slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Ivory Blossom took a seat behind me, her hands raking through my stick-straight hair. I could see her amber eyes appraising me through the reflection of my mirror.

"Now," she murmured. "To style your hair into the traditional Japanese style called the 'split peach'." She giggled at that as her hands began to skillfully divide and style my hair. "Do you see what that hairstyle might suggest, Spring Jade?"

I sigh. She was being immature. "Yes, Ivory Blossom. It may suggest my ripeness as a virgin. Am I right?" I frowned at the thought of that; how fallacious that notion was, when I had sold my virginity many times.

But Ivory Blossom just shrugged. We continued to sit in silence as she twisted and braided my hair, before setting a red pillow-like thing into the chignon. She then set the two long pins that Lau had given me into the bun, the chrysanthemums dangling from the blackness of my hair, catching the light quite prettily. Turning my head slightly to the side, I let my fingers run over the crystallized flowers.

"They look so beautiful in your hair. How lucky you are," Ivory Blossom said, her voice pleased, a broad smile on her face. "To get such a lovely gift."

"What? Ivory Blossom, I've gotten more beautiful gifts than just this. You have too. What is so special about these hairpins?"

Ivory Blossom let out a low laugh, throwing her arms around me. I recoiled in my surprise, leaning away from the other woman. Why was she so… happy today? It was odd to see her like this. She was a beautiful, elegant, and haughty woman, respected by the younger sisters and sought out by many men; now, she acted like one of the giggling idiots that acted as our maids. Whirling, I stared into her glittering eyes, dreamy as though she were afloat on the clouds. Her cherry-red lips were set into a wide smile, and her cheeks were rosy against the whiteness of her skin. "The thought is so romantic. Such a gift coming from a handsome, young man. The gifts we usually get are from those stinking old beasts."

I frowned. What? Of course; they give us these expensive jewels and makeup and perfumes because they were infatuated with us. No other reason why. They spent money on us to make us pretty, and when we did not meet their expectations anymore, they would cast us away like a dirty piece of clothing. That was the cruel reality of a prostitute. One moment, we would be on a rose-colored cloud, the next we would be looked upon as no more then a flea-infested dog.

"Don't frown, Spring Jade. We do not want you to ruin such a pretty face." Ivory Blossom held my face between her hands as she leaned forwards, her nose barely touching mine. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable at her closeness, I pushed her away.

"Ivory Blossom," I said, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

Ivory Blossom whirled away from my vanity table, the skirts of her pale pink dress fluttering prettily around her dainty ankles. "There is a man."

"A man?" I turned back to my mirror, and began to powder my face, making it whiter then it already was.

She grinned, falling back onto my bed. She rolled onto her stomach, balancing her chin in her hands. I could see her glowing face from the corner of my eye. Her hands reached into the pretty glass bowl that held the chrysanthemum flower Lau had given me, and she gently played with the pale pink petals. She remained silent; as did I. I began to rouge my cheeks, ever so slightly until they held a sensual blush to them. Turning my head slightly to the side, I admired my handiwork.

"Yes, a man." Ivory Blossom finally replied, her eyes dreamy once again. "I met him a couple nights ago. He is ever so handsome. A young English man. He is so boyish looking, but so handsome nonetheless. His eyes are wide, and they are so pale in color, like the moon. He has such white skin, and his face is so smooth, like a young girls! And he was such a gentleman. Compared to all these other _gwai-lo's" _- she used the Cantonese saying for foreign devil, while I used the Mandarin _yang guizi_ - "he is truly a charismatic young man. And to think he does not have some pompous _tai-tai _by now." She scoffed, her finger running across the rim of the bowl.

My heart plunged in my chest. Silently, I prayed to the Goddess of Mercy that Ivory Blossom would not be silly enough to fall for this man and let her heart be broken. This was another darkness that plagued the heart of a courtesan; we were designed to pleasure a man with our skills in both bed and the arts. We were meant to make them lust us, make them infatuated with us; yet, we were never meant to fall in love. We could not. What if the man we were to fall in love with… what if he left without a trace? It would leave us heartbroken. So, in my resolve to never be forlorn without love, I hardened my heart. I could not allow myself to love. Infatuation was out of the question. Yet, I still paraded around with a pretty smile on my face and an elegant dress tailored to my slender body. Still, I needed to look beautiful. I sneered at the though. How contradictory: an elegant whore.

I turned my attention to my emerald eyes.

"Spring Jade?" Came Ivory Blossom's voice.

"Yes?"

"What would you call this feeling?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Infatuation, perhaps."

But Ivory Blossom shook her head. "No, I think it may be love." She murmured, moving to stand behind me. My heart was now at my feet. Oh, Ivory Blossom… "I don't know; he is like the purist peach, one that no has tainted. It is like… like… Oh, I do not know how to describe it, Spring Jade! That night, he did not ask for pleasure, for anything of the sort! Instead, we talked of my life here, and then I played for him my zither. He was so enchanted."

My frown deepened. "When was this, Ivory Blossom?"

"A couple days ago! Did I not say? You summoned me to greet him."

Thinking back to that day, I realized that he was the guest that the Golden Flower had not wanted me to greet. Horror knocked in my chest like a great, pealing bell. Turning in my chair quickly, I grabbed her hands. "What did you talk about, Ivory Blossom?"

She stared at me, stunned. "I just told him of my past, then told him of what I do here. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head. Then, a curious expression passed over her features. "Is there something wrong, Spring Jade?"

Exhaling slowly, I shook my head, turning to once more face my mirror. "No, it is nothing, Ivory Blossom."

I saw her frown from the corner of my eye. "Well then," she said, straightening. Her fingers flitted over her perfectly-styled hair like a butterfly on the tip of flower. Once more, that hauteur appeared on her features; all wistfulness disappeared. "It is time I go and greet him. He is coming again today." She smiled at me through the reflection of the mirror, cherry-red lips turning upwards languorously. "Have fun at the ball." With that, she nodded, and was gone without a trace.

How could I not stop the dread that was creeping in the pit of my belly?

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive glared at himself through his mirror. He was dressed up as a decorated sea captain, complete with regalia of one from the British navy. A jacket of deep blue velvet was draped across his body, with golden tassels at the broad shoulders. He wore a lacy ascot tie, and a crimson sash tied around his lean waist. He wore brown breeches, tucked into polished black cavalry boots. A belt holding a sheathed sword was fastened over the sash, and the sword just hung past his shins. A black hat was placed upon his head, and a white plume feathered from the back.

He looked stupid. Grabbing the hat, he flung it to the floor as he turned to stalk back towards his bed.

"Are you not pleased with the costume, Young Master?" Came Sebastian's voice from the corner of the room. "Perhaps you would like to wear that dress designed by Ms. Hopkins?"

Ciel's eyes flashed, and he shot the demon butler a withering glower. "Shut up, Sebastian." He snapped. Then, he sighed. "Why must I attend this stupid ball? I have no interest in meeting one of Lau's 'girls'." Somehow, Ciel knew she had to be a prostitute, no matter how highly Lau spoke of her. He grimaced at the thought; dancing with a whore.

"It is her Majesty's decree." Sebastian replied simply. "As the Queen's guard dog, it is your duty under the Phantomhive name."

Ciel sighed once more. "Yes, I know." He pushed his hand through his hair, his other hand balancing him against the bed. Dropping his head, he found himself staring at the plush carpet underfoot. Quietly, he contemplated to himself the outcome of tonight's ball. Opium smuggling? He smirked at the thought; that would be easy enough to uncover. Yet, he felt unease churn through him. Something didn't feel… right to him at the thought of the ball. Why would one smuggle drugs in a place so blatantly obvious, where the Queen's guard dog was bound to appear? Or perhaps it was a trap? Exhaling slowly, Ciel shook his head. Something was going to happen tonight, yet he could not determine if it would be for the better or for the worse.

Sebastian's voice once more shattered his thoughts.

"Young Master?"

Stupid demon; couldn't he see that he was thinking? Turning to fixate another scornful scowl at his butler, he spat out a single word.

"_What_?"

* * *

Ivory Blossom drifted through the passageways towards the reception hall, where she knew her guest was waiting for her. He had requested her again, to her delight, and now her heart fluttered in her chest like a trapped hummingbird.

She felt excited, enthralled almost, to know that this handsome man was waiting for her, just moments away. Something about the young man caused a thrill to run through her body whenever she thought of him; whenever she thought of his touch, his beautiful eyes. Pausing, she quickly checked her hair; smoothed any wrinkles in the red _cheongsam _she wore, one that hugged every slender curve of her body, that had a slit daringly high up the side; one that bedazzled almost anyone.

Then, she took a deep breath, and stepped through the beaded curtains. A young man looked up at her entrance, regarding her as though she wore a beautiful portrait. She felt her heart stop as his moon-pale eyes held hers, felt a warmth spread through her body. Smiling shyly at him, she stepped forwards, towards him.

"Sir Grey," she greeted as he stood. "What a pleasure to see you again."

The young man smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "And a pleasure to see you as well, Miss Ivory Blossom. How… stunning you look."

She giggled girlishly at that as her cheeks took on the faint blush of a blooming flower. Stepping back, she was delighted when he took a step after her, as though afraid she was to disappear. Her hand, slipping from his grasp, was once more gripped in his strong, but gentle, hold. He stared at her with a curiosity in his eyes, as though attempting to dissect her soul, piece by piece. She felt hot under his piercing gaze.

After a few more awkward moments, her full lips broke into a dazzling smile, one that rendered the man winded. "Come, Sir Grey," she said, voice playful now. "Let me take you to my room."

* * *

I sat in my room, dressed in nothing but a simple white robe. Under the Golden Flower's scrutinizing eye, had picked out something for me to wear at the ball. I was still waiting for her or one of the maid's to deliver it to the room so I could get dressed. It was to be something beautiful, I would imagine. Of course, the Golden Flower would want me to look stunning; to leave a lasting impression.

_But on who? _I thought to myself bitterly. Yes, I knew I would catch the eye of many men; yet, I knew that I would also be looked down on by many of those rich _yang guizi's tai-tai's. _Who would want to remember a prostitute, was all I could think about.

_Beauty without virtue is like a rose without scent. _

I thought back to what my mother had told to me so many years ago. And alas, I had lost my integrity as a woman and chastity as a girl when I had first stepped foot into this opium den. Without virtue, all I could leave was the physical impression of beauty that would be quickly diminished like a smothered candle; an illusion of something stunning and pure, but polluted by many hands. I may have excelled in the arts, yet I was restrained within the Pearl Pagoda. How could I showcase my true talents? All I did was I flaunt my skills to drunken and horny men. What good would that bring me except sex and perhaps gifts?

How disappointed my mother would be if she saw me now. That very thought caused my chest to suddenly feel leaden, as though I was being crushed under my shame and frustration. Balancing my chin on my hand, my face felt heavy with all the makeup I wore. To hide all imperfections. I sneered at that thought. If only I could hide my soul too.

There was a knock on my door. I startled, my thoughts vanishing. Sitting up straight, I stared at the tall wooden door. "Come in."

The Golden Flower entered my room with a wide smile on her aging yet elegant face, two things folded in her arms. Dressed in a deep plum dress_, _she looked classy in this house of prostitutes.

"Ah. Spring Jade," she crooned as she noticed me sitting there. "You look stunning. Now come. Let us get you changed." Unfolding the thing, I was stunned to a silence at the absolute beauty of a very beautiful _kimono_. It was made of shimmering midnight-blue silk, which caught the firelight from my candleholders ever so prettily. Reaching forwards, I brushed my fingers over the patterns etched upon the dress. It was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. The smile on the Golden Flower's face widened.

"I knew you would like it, Spring Jade. You would look beautiful in it. Now come over here to see if it fits."

Standing, I allowed the maid that had followed her to strip me of my gown so that I stood, bare-naked to the Golden Flower. They wrapped the _kimono _around my frame, and it poured down my body, fitting perfectly, the silk cool against my hot skin. After fastening the _obi, _I turned to face my reflection, and was left breathless.

Perhaps, for one night, I could relish my splendor without having the name 'prostitute' emblazoned upon my forehead as though written there. Perhaps, for one night, for one, single night, I could feel truly beautiful.

* * *

Lau sat silently as his horse-drawn carriage bumped along the cobblestone roads. Ran-Mao was seated beside him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Today, he had visited the manor that was hosting the ball three times. After overseeing the credibility of the boxes that were to be shipped the next day, he prayed to the Gods that hopefully, tonight would be a success. That hopefully, nothing would go wrong. If all was to go well tonight, than perhaps the Queen's little guard dog would leave filled with a night of bliss, and perhaps, he would make a profit from that little Spring Jade who had so wonderfully caught his eye.

He held an odd affection for the young woman named Spring Jade; she held such a pure air, untainted by anything, despite her occupation as a 'flower girl'.

And besides, he didn't want anything to happen to the Queen's guard dog. He didn't want to put the blame on him, when it was obviously not his fault. He adored the boy all too much. Yet, if it was needed, then all fondness would have to be put aside.

After all, business came first.

Lau felt a wry smile break across his face at the thought of tonight. Oh, how he loved balls.

Smirking, he looked up, through the window. There, the Pearl Pagoda loomed in the distance, where he knew that behind its closed doors, was a world filled with intriguing sensuality and dark secrets.

* * *

Yay! Finally, Chapter 4. Yea... the Lau part was sort of rushed... a little foreshadowing too, perhaps? Nope.. wait... I think I put in too much foreshadowing. Ah, whatever. So, hopefully, Spring Jade will meet Ciel in the next chapter? Idk... but it's possible!

Anyways, I was so uncreative that I had to use Ciel's costume from that party with Alois or whatever in Kuroshitsuji II. I was thinking of making him somewhat reminiscent of James Bond, but I realized that there was no such thing as James Bond during that time.

...But then again, Sherlock Holmes is good too, but nawwwww. Too lazy to change it now. And btw, yes, the 'split peach' is a real hairstyle. Idk. I read it in 'Memoirs of a Geisha or something'.

Anyways, that 'beauty without virtue is like a rose without scent' was something that I just saw on the internet somewhere. The author is unknown, but I'll credit whoever it was nonetheless. Thank you, 'unknown author'!

So yea, please rate and review! :3

THANKS. BAIBAI.


	6. Nostalgic Rain and Thunder

Yay! Chapter 5! Finally.

This was inspired by 'Magnet' sung by chesakurai and Hitori, as well as 'Cendrillon' sung by Hanatan and Pokota. And then there's 'Cantarella' sung by Clear and Nero. That last song was very enjoyable to listen to. Never before had I been... turned on? - being the best chosen word - by guys singing. LOL. Perhaps its the sexual noises they make? But go listen to those songs if you have a chance, and if you're okay with listening to Japanese music.

On another note, FUCK YEAH (pardon my language), the CANUCKS WON THEIR FIRST GAME AGAINST THE BLACK HAWKS. I'm so excited right now; it just rocks my socks.

* * *

Charles Grey looked around in wonder. Last time he had been served here, at the Pearl Pagoda, he had been served in the reception hall; today would prove to be the first time that he had ever been in the room of a prostitute. It proved to be quite richly furnished and stylishly decorated. The oak furniture - all of an elegant design - was polished until they gleamed like bronze mirrors. On her low dresser was a white porcelain vase that held a sprig of cherry blossom, the white-and-pink petals adding a dash of innocence in a place that held nothing but provocative secrets and sexual pleasures; a place lost of all virtue.

To one side was a vanity table, holding all of Ivory Blossom's bottles and jars of perfume and makeup, while a gilded mirror was pinned up against the wall, giving off a sophisticated air. Against one wall was a large canopy bed, the four posts standing tall and erect; the pale gold gossamer curtains pulled back. The red silk pillows shone with a gleam, embroidered with a design of white peonies and trimmed with gold lace. The scarlet bedspread donned a phoenix and Oriental dragon in flight, their bodies intimately entwined. A table of black lacquer sat in the middle of the room, where a crystal bowl piling of candy and nuts sat, along with a teapot and two cups painted with golden peonies. There was also a bottle of wine and two frosted crystal flutes. The scent of jasmine and incense infused the air.

Scrolls of calligraphy were hung around the room, each character gracefully inscribed upon the silk; exotic, he found, but refreshingly different. However, out of all the art that decorated the room, two different paintings caught his eye; although of completely different nature - one was of oil paint, the other of ink - they both told Charles Grey stories of faraway lands and cultures just by each fine line or crisp brushstroke. On the wall opposite the bed was of three stunning girls cavorting by a pond, each garbed in gorgeous robes of vivid colors, their ebony hair knotted in buns, where crowns of cherry blossoms splashed pink upon the blackness. The other, which was right by her vanity table, was a beautiful painting of distant mountains that touched the heavens, shrouded by mists that gave the painting itself a mystical and numinous air. With the only light being the candles upon the lacquer table and dresser, the flickering firelight gave both paintings a sense of depth and perception.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Came a voice, smooth and lilting. Charles Grey whirled, to be met by the languorous gaze of Ivory Blossom. She had closed the door behind them, and was standing there, her stance one of pleasurable ease. A sensual smile played upon her full lips, which shone ruby red. Although Charles Grey greatly disproved of this occupation (he felt much disgust at the thought that he was sharing a single woman with a great number of other men), he could not help but admit that the woman that stood before him was of great beauty. She wore a sleeveless gown of red silk and gold trimming, and it hugged her curvaceous body quite wonderfully. A slit run up the close-fit skirt, daringly high, flaunting her long, slender leg rather becomingly, while providing a sense of sexual pleasure, Charles Grey thought. Tucked into her pomaded hair was a red flower, which flitted between the black, playing hide-and-seek. Her eyes, shining with a hidden luster held his almost wistfully.

"Yes; they are gorgeous. May I ask who made them?"

The young woman nodded, sidling past him towards the painting of the mountain landscape. "This was painted by the celebrated painter, Gu Kaizhi." She turned to face him with a thoughtful expression, her fingers running gently over the work of art. "It has been so wonderfully preserved; did you know that it was painted circa 390?"

Charles' eyebrows rose. "Really? How interesting. And the other?"

"Ah. Yes, that was done by me."

Now, Charles felt his jaw drop open, but he quickly closed it so he didn't seem rude. When did whores ever appreciate the arts? He thought they just sold their bodies; perhaps he was wrong. "Seriously?"

The woman let out an lighthearted laugh that rang charmingly in Charles' ears. "You may think that I'm merely a prostitute, Sir Grey," she said in a low voice. "But I am actually a courtesan, and although I sell my body, I also sell my arts; many customers appreciate my talents in the zither and my skill with the calligraphy brush. Many of my customers have offered to buy those scrolls: Chinese and English alike." - she waved airily at the scrolls of elegant calligraphy adorning the walls - "The sisters of the Pearl Pagoda are not just the common _whore." _She said the word with emphasis, as though in disgust. Charles could have sneered at the thought; when did prostitutes have a hierarchy?

But his thoughts were cut off as Ivory Blossom continued. "I can show my zither playing later. As for the painting; yes. It is slightly reminiscent of my past," Charles could tell a hint of melancholy in her tone as she said that. "However, that is a different story for a different time." And as she said that, all sorrow was gone from her voice as she picked up the teapot and poured a cup of the amber liquid into one of the beautifully painted cups. She repeated the same process with the other cup. Passing one of them to him with graceful hands, she picked up the other.

"To your health, Sir Grey." And with that, she brought the cup to her full, sensual lips, and downed the steaming tea with a single, graceful gulp.

* * *

Lau smiled as he opened the doors of the carriage to where Spring Jade sat. As Lau helped her down, he admired the costume she wore: she was a geisha, and wore a beautiful kimono of dark navy blue silk, where silver cranes flew against a night sky, and a mystical landscape of dark trees and rocks rose from the hem. A silver obi wound around her slender waist, accentuating the thinness of it. Her pale skin needed no further whitening, while her ebony hair had been pinned up into a bun where a chrysanthemum hairpin, set in pink diamond, was fastened, in which it peeked precociously from between the black tresses. The two iron sticks he had given her were pinned into the bun, where the adornments dangled enigmatically like frozen drops of water. Diamond earrings hung from her ears, quivering with every step. Emerald eyes were lined with black kohl, giving her an enchanting, mystifying air. She looked stunningly gorgeous; an elegant girl whose seemingly prestigious upbringing gave her a grace that was superior to others.

As she stepped into the party, many people turned to look at her, awed by the exoticness of her very presence and the beauty that was deemed unnoticeable. Impressed by her foreign background, they scrutinized each of her movements, as though searching for imperfections in this seemingly perfect girl. It was blatantly obvious that they looked down on her because of her Chinese background, but the prestigious air that surrounded her and the elegant way she held herself made an impression on them all.

Already, a young man had approached Spring Jade. He was a handsome thing, with messy shoulder-length brown hair that had been tied back with a blue ribbon, a fine-boned face, high nose, full lips, and gentle midnight-blue eyes. Dressed attractively in a fitted tuxedo with a lacy ascot tie and gold rosette on his right lapel, he exuded wealth and status. With a smile, he held his hand out to the girl.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He said in a velvety-smooth voice; obviously to charm the young Chinese maiden.

Spring Jade turned hesitantly to look at Lau, but he merely nodded at the other. Then, with a stunning smile, one that he knew so well, she turned to face the young man once again. He seemed momentarily stunned at her beauty. "I would love to," she said in her soft, melodious voice. Placing her slender hand in his own gloved one, she was led onto the dance floor, where a number of other couples waltzed. Several other young men were watching as Spring Jade danced with the handsome boy, and Lau could detect a jealously glinting in each of their attentive eyes.

Smirking, he turned his attention back to the dance floor, which was slowly filling up, watching as she moved with a grace that seemed to be always present with her - from the way she served him tea or wine, to the way she played her _guqin _or _er-hu_. Silently, he wondered if the young Earl Phantomhive would find her as enchanting as any other young man, and truly hoped that that was the case. Then, as though nothing but a shadow, he escaped the ball room, down the hall, and down a flight of steps that took him into a room of pure darkness.

* * *

Ivory Blossom was aware of Charles Grey watching her as she gracefully poured him another cup of wine. Already, his face was growing red, his gaze hazy. His lips spread into a clumsy grin, and she just smiled sweetly back at him, her fingers ever-so-subtly brushing over his arm; his gloved hand.

"I cannot have another, Ivory Blossom. I believe that I am intoxicated enough," Charles Grey slurred out, waving his hands in front of him clumsily.

Yet Ivory Blossom persisted as she tilted the crimson liquid into the crystal flute. "But Sir Grey, I must insist," she replied in a honeyed voice. "We cannot just waste this; it is one of the most expensive wines we have in our alcohol chamber. I asked the Golden Flower if I could serve it just for you." With a wink, she added, "it cost me a couple silver coins, but I can see that it is worth it. So please, Sir Grey, just a little more." She flashed him a dazzling smile, and he looked stunned.

The young man quietly, obediently, picked up the glass and brought it to his lips.

Ivory Blossom's eyes drifted over to the clock on her dresser. An hour had past - all they had done was talk and eat. Similar to the last time he had been here, there had been no touches, no kisses, no losing one's soul to desire. Several times she had hinted that he had to pay by each hour, and yet he seemed to ignore them all, or was oblivious to every suggestion. Was he not fascinated in her face, in her body? Did she not stroke the fire of desire within him? Or perhaps he was not interested in women? Ivory Blossom's heart felt heavy at the thought.

Maybe she had to be a little more obvious.

Ivory Blossom leaned forwards, pushing her breasts closer to his face. He recoiled in his surprise, eyes widening. Her voice lowered to a whisper, becoming husky and sultry. "Is there anything you would like to do, Sir Grey? Besides eat and drink?"

The young man's eyes searched the room wildly, away from her, to her consternation. Finally resting on her zither that hung from the wall, he gestured at it.

"I remember your zither playing from the last time I was here. Perhaps I would have the chance to hear it again tonight?" He flashed her a smile, which looked so delectable and attractive under the candlelight. Ivory Blossom felt her heart grow heavier, but she resisted a sigh of dismay. Moving away from the table, she took it from the wall, placing it on the ground, and took a seat before it, where she began to tune the instrument. When finished, she smiled flirtatiously at him, battering her long, mascara-darkened eyelashes, though she felt saddened at the thought of a man's ivory shaft being more appealing to this beautiful, respectable man then her golden gate. But, she was a prostitute - no, a courtesan. And courtesan was never to show her true emotion to her customer. So instead, she hid the questions of her heart underneath the battering luster of her alluring eyes; the enticing soul-sucking smile that spread across her red lips.

"Is there anything you wish to hear, Sir Grey?" She asked in a tempting voice, voice low, sensual.

The man just shook his head, eyes clouded by the alcohol. "Anything, Miss Ivory Blossom. Please, play me anything."

Ivory Blossom's smile widened at his answer, and she turned her attention to the instrument before her. She tilted her head just so, her features composing to resemble that of a scholar - detached, serene, peacefully bathed in the music from the instrument. Then, she began to play it, her long slender fingers dancing over the strings, effortlessly gliding and pirouetting as they coaxed out a song from the zither. A haunting, entrancing melody rang through the room, each note clear and limpid, dazzling beautiful yet somber at the same time.

Ivory Blossom's eyes closed as her mind began to drift atop the ancient music that emanated from the instrument, lost to a far-away place - to the quiet intonation of her mother, and the gentle whispers of her sisters…

* * *

Ciel suppressed a yawn as he leaned against the paneled walls of the aristocratic Taylor family ballroom, his one hand holding the slender neck of a wine glass, filled with a potent smelling liquor. It was stupid, he thought, to allow a child to drink wine. And yet, he did not complain; but he did not touch the drink. Instead, he swirled the ruby-red liquid around and around in his cup, hoping that it would prove enough amusement for him until the party was finally over.

The space was filled with people of the richest and most noble families, each dressed in elaborate costumes. In the middle, couples were dancing on the polished terrazzo floors to the music played by the orchestra that sat to the side of the room, while others milled around with champagne flutes and tiny hor d'oeuvres in their hands, gossiping amongst one another. Music drifted towards him: it was a piece composed by Bach. Ciel looked away from the crowd, rather bored.

_It proves laughable, _he thought to himself. _That these noblemen and noblewomen find pleasure in speaking to one another about the latest scandals with their 'friends' at these gatherings, and yet, they backstab one another later on. _He rolled his eyes. He hated parties. They were a waste of his time, effort, and patience.

"Oh! This is so fun, Ciel!" Came Elizabeth's voice. Ciel stopped himself from rolling his eyes. As much as he "enjoyed" his fiancées company, he was beginning to get annoyed at her constant gabbing. Her shrill voice rung in his ears. Tilting his head back, he let out a mild growl as his pirate hat fell over his eyes. Stupid costume. From beside him was Sebastian, and the demon stood there as stoic and silent as ever.

"Yes," Ciel muttered half-heartedly. "So fun." He could hear Sebastian's smirking chuckle, and he turned his head to the side quickly, flashing the latter a glare. He was instantly silent. With a quick motion of his hands, he signaled his butler closer. The demon leaned forwards, towards him.

"Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel gestured towards the doors that led out of the ballroom. "Go. Search for the opium."

Sebastian nodded with a knowing smile. "Of course, my Lord." Then, he turned his attention to Elizabeth and her maid. "Please excuse me," he said with a bow. "I will be back soon." And with that, he was suddenly gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air. He closed his eyes.

"Oh! Look at her! She's so beautiful, like a doll!"

Ciel ignored Elizabeth.

"Look Ciel, look!" The girl began to shake him. "She looks sort of like Lau's assistant; could she be Chinese too?"

Now, Ciel opened his eyes, his inquisition overriding his thoughts. He was curious to see what Lau's "sister" looked like. His gaze followed where Elizabeth pointed and instantly, he was stunned to a silence. A small Asian girl stood on the dance floor, talking quietly with a young man, a small smile flickering on the edges of her full lips, stained red as though by fresh roses. Her green eyes twinkled like emeralds held against the sunlight, and her long, dramatically dark lashes brushed her cheeks as those jade-colored eyes looked down furtively, giving her reserved and mysterious air, as though she held many secrets. From where she stood from a distance, she was absolutely stunning to Ciel's young eyes, dressed in a silk kimono that poured down the length of her slender build, contrasting beautifully against her milky-white, almost translucent, skin. Her raven-colored hair had been gathered into a simple bun, where a chrysanthemum peeked out from the black tresses. She was youthful in her beauty, holding a innocently chaste air that surrounded her like a perfume.

Never before had Ciel seen someone so beautiful or pure.

Her head flashed to the side, as if she knew someone was staring at her. Noticing Ciel past the crowd of people, that small smile widened into a broad grin; something sparkled in those emerald eyes. Ciel felt himself go still - for once, he wished for Sebastian's presence at his side. For some reason, he felt insignificant and small as the girl moved closer; it was a feeling very foreign to him, and he greatly disliked it. There was a giggle, and Elizabeth slipped away, to leave him defenseless against this tiny, little girl.

"Hello," came her melodious voice, like chiming bells dancing under the slightest breeze, or the haunting song of a nightingale. Her voice held a foreign accent to it, but it only added an exotic sophistication to her words. "I could not help but notice you from where I was standing, and you seemed so bored."

"Y-yes," Ciel cursed the way he stammered, and grit his teeth, furious at his weakness.

The girl giggled, curtsying daintily, as though she had fully embraced English culture. Perhaps she had been here longer then Ciel would have thought? Ciel took the moment to examine her face, and he felt tears prick his eyes. She was truly more stunning up close. As she straightened, she fixated Ciel a veiled stare, her glossy red lips curled into a decadent smile. "You must be the young Earl Phantomhive I have heard so much about. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Spring Jade."

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis slipped through the halls of the manor, as silent and fleeting as a ghost concealed by the shadows. He had left the noise of the party behind, but the sounds of couples, hidden behind the thin paneled walls, still filled his ears. He frowned, disgusted.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he noticed a large, rather imposing door. Curious, he pressed the side of his head against the aging wood, listening intently. Grunts sounded from within; the heavy noise of shifting crates and boxes; of laboring men. Sebastian's lips upturned in a knowing smile. Yes. He had found it.

Slowly, silently, he opened the door, slipping through the crack. He closed it gently behind him. Turning, he was met by a wall of darkness. It took his eyes a couple moments to adjust, and when they finally did, all he could see was a winding staircase leading down into the infinite blackness.

Sebastian crept down the stone steps, his feet barely touching the ground as he swiftly moved deeper and deeper under the mansion. Finally, he could see the glimmering flame of candlelight in the distance, and he rushed towards the light.

Turning the corner, he crept onto a balcony that hung over a large room, lit only by dim firelight. Dirty young men toiled down below, moving heavy crates back and forth, towards an opening at the very end of the garage. And in the middle of it all stood a smartly-dressed nobleman. He was smiling as he brought a pipe to his mouth. Sebastian instantly identified him as Sir Barney Tyler, the owner of the household.

Sebastian inhaled, and he instantly recoiled in his revulsion. The whole place stunk of a sickeningly sweet smell.

Opium.

"Well," came the deep rumble of Sir Tyler's voice. He exhaled, white smoke curling from his thin, spiteful lips. "This is going exactly as planned. No screw-ups; nothing. Wonderful. And you are sure that the Earl Phantomhive is preoccupied?"

The sound of sharp footsteps against the stone caught Sebastian's attention. A laugh filled the area, charming yet filled with a hidden menace. "Of course," a suave voice replied. It held a foreign accent to it that Sebastian instantly recognized; polite, yet indirect, with a mocking and facetious undertone to it. "I have made sure of it."

Sebastian watched as the two spoke to one another quietly, before he finally slipped away, off to find his master.

* * *

My laugh filled my ears, too loud, even to me. I looked up at the young man that towered over me, too tall and too menacing for my liking. I disliked it here; I felt out of place, uncomfortable. As a Chinese surrounded by a sea of _yang guizi, _I was very aware I was the odd one out. There was no denying that. And yet, all the young men treated me kindly, and it made me feel perhaps a little less uneasy. Only a little.

As I looked over the man's shoulder, I could see a couple of my customers lingering here and there, but they refused to pay me attention, as though affiliating themselves with a Chinese whore here, at this social gathering, would spoil their reputations. I scoffed at their hypocrisy; as if they weren't corrupt enough. And besides, they were with their wives, old ugly hags, and they didn't want to displease them, now did they?

Yet, the young men here did not seem aware of my profession, and they spoke easily with me, asking for my hand to dance or offering me drinks and little snacks. One after the other, they would introduce themselves, but their odd names would come in one ear and go out the other right after they said it. I couldn't remember all these foreign names, with their weird sounds and strange modulations! The only ones I really knew by heart were those of my customers, like Sir An-der-son, or Mister Spence-ar, or Mister Jo-han-sen, or whatever. And even then, I could not pronounce their names correctly, which became an object of their teasing.

Stupid white barbarians. Stupid English. My gaze slid around the room as I searched for Ah-Lau or Ran-Mao.

"Miss Spring Jade," a voice cut into my thoughts, and I looked back at the young man before me, whose name was like Earn-nest Rob-ert-son or something. He looked slightly offended, his lips pulled down in a frown, which looked rather unpleasant against his big-boned face. Although I knew that he was handsome by English standards, I was still unused to the large noses, pale eyes, and light hair of these foreigners. I guess I could say he was attractive enough, with soft golden hair that fell into gentle eyes the color of a cool summer's rain. He was dressed as an Indian prince, or something. "Are you listening?"

I flash him a wide smile. "Ah, yes, I'm terribly sorry," I apologize, attempting to keep my voice as sweet and as guileless as possible. "My mind was wandering off."

"I see," he replied, eyebrows furrowing in his frustration. Yet, he cannot look away from my face, knowing he is dazzled by my smile. He hesitates as he speaks. "Of course. You must be thirsty. Please, let me get you something to drink." With that, he bows, and disappears. I notice another young man coming my way, and I quickly walk off, disappearing into the small clumps of people, attempting to hide myself.

As my eyes scan the room, they rest on a young boy. I am stunned. He is absolutely beautiful, with soft androgynous features upon a white face. His nose is high, and his eyes wide, the color of the sapphires given to me by my favored customers. Yet, one is covered by an eye patch. Is he blind in that eye or something? Or perhaps he lost it? Dark grayish-blue hair falls into those wide, bored eyes. His lips are shaped like a bow, full and plump, perfectly shaped, and a pale pink in color. In him, I see traces of Jianyu, and nostalgia fills my pained heart, overwhelming me with sadness. My hands curl into fists, and I bite my lip.

He is looking at me, that boy is. His gaze is fixated intently on me, and he doesn't look away. Even when I meet his gaze.

And then, I suddenly recognize him. Yes, it had to be. He was the young Earl Phantomhive. Ah-Lau had told me about him - a handsome boy barely a year older than I. Dressed as a pirate, he was not what I expected; I thought him to be a pimply-faced pompous arrogant fool, and yet he seemed none. He was definitely not pimply-faced - his skin held no signs of blemishes or any other kind of markings - he did not seem pretentious, and neither did he seem a fool. His eyes held a sense of wisdom to them, as though he had seen and knew more about the world then someone of his age should see.

Instead, he seemed delicate almost, like a flower barely opening from its bud, or a virgin girl, not ready for the dark and sensual cruelty of prostitution.

Ah-Lau had insisted I chat to him; supposedly, he had spoken highly of me, and the young Earl was very interested in meeting me. I make my way over to him, and I see a faint blush color his cheeks. I smile; how cute.

"Hello," I say, letting a smile play on my lips. I attempt to remain playful and girlish. I feel stupid. "I could not help but notice you from where I was standing, and you seemed so bored."

The boy blinks for a moment, as though he doesn't know what to say. Then, his mouth parts, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. "Y-yes," he stutters. I suppress a giggle, but it escapes my lips nonetheless. This boy was perhaps more naïve then I had originally thought. I mock a curtsy, and watch as his eyes grow wider. Looking up at him through my fluttering eyelashes, I throw him a tantalizing smile.

"You must be the young Earl Phantomhive I have heard so much about," I say, keeping my voice low; enticing. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Spring Jade."

The boy blinks once, twice, before he once more organized his thoughts. He regards me with an almost business-like look. "What a beautiful name." He bows curtly, gentleman-like. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive." His eyes become curious, inquisitive. "May I inquire how you have learned my name?"

I laugh. "Ah, yes. My big brother, Lau, told me about you."

His slender eyebrows raise. "Lau? Yes. Of course. He has told me many things about you as well. That you are a daughter of one of his clients back in Shanghai?"

My lips purse at that. So Ah-Lau had lied about my true identity. A good thing, I guessed; he did not want to spoil neither his image or mine in front of this nobleman, did he? And yet, I resist smirking at the farce of it all. But I keep to lying anyways. I must keep up a good face, should I not?

"Yes, yes. He is close friends with my father. He invited me out here to see what it is like to experience Western culture." I smile once more, though I am tiring of the pleasantries. Cocking my head to the side, I ask, "Are you becoming bored of this party?"

He shakes his head. "It is just that I have no interest in gossiping of trivial matters with these aristocrats."

My eyebrows raise now. Such odd words to come from one so young. I almost laugh at his statement. Such a serious boy. But I keep silent, waiting for him to continue speaking. His eyes drift over my shoulder, fixated on something else. I turn, curious, but see nothing. He is staring at me once more as I turn back to face him. An idea pops into my mind, and I smile sweetly at him once more.

"How about a dance, Sir Phantomhive?" I ask, offering him my hand. I flutter my lashes.

He hesitates, recoiling slightly. "Miss Spring Jade, I am not the one to dance."

I am surprised, but do not let it show on my face. And I thought aristocrats were always taught in such inconsequential things like dancing or music. But I do not take away my hand. "That doesn't matter at the most," I reply. This would be fun. "I will lead."

He hesitates a moment more, before finally placing his hand in mine. I grip it firmly, and a jolt flashes through me. I reflect on all those times so many years before when Jianyu used to take my hand and lead my through the gardens. My heart swells with pain as I remember my beloved fiancé, torn away from me, a thousand miles away.

The nostalgia settles around me like a mist, remorseful and inexorable.

* * *

Charles Grey sat, stunned as the last pure notes from the zither drifted through the air, and he felt sorry as it came to an end. He savored the last sounds of the melody, before they breathed their last in her room, once again surprised that a prostitute could play such wonderfully graceful music. Last time he had heard it, he had been rendered breathless. This time however, when paired with the generous amount of alcohol he had consumed this night, the music seemed almost divine and heavenly as he became lost in the gentle embrace of the music. Ivory Blossom's somber expression disappeared, and the dreamy shine in her eyes faded away. Tilting her head back to look at him, she smiled.

Finally, he spoke. "Miss Ivory Blossom," he whispered. "It was such an honor to hear you play such…" He struggled to find the right word. "…delicate music."

Her smile widened, and she looked almost bashful as she appraised him with her amber gaze. "Please, Sir Grey. You are once more too kind. Over praise." After a moment, she added, "and please, I beg of you, call me Ivory Blossom."

"Yes, of course, Ivory Blossom," then, leaning back, he patted the empty spot beside him. "Please, come join me. You said that picture told tales of your past" - he gestured at the painting of the three girls - "please, tell me that tale. I would love to hear it."

The young woman hesitated. Then, standing, she moved towards the bedside, taking a seat daintily beside him. After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand in hers. Surprised, he went still, but did not pull away. Slowly, tentatively, she began to pull off his black glove, revealing his pale hand. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to his smooth skin. A chill ran up his back at her touch, but it felt so pleasurable. As the Queen's butler, he barely had time for romantic relations. Perhaps this could fulfill the yearning deep within him.

But then, he remembered that she a whore, and he a nobleman. Feeling disgusted with himself, he gently pulled away from her. "Ivory Blossom…"

"Please," she whispered, sidling closer. "Do not speak." Her eyes glimmered with a quixotic, mystifying air. Her beautiful features looked so delectable under the firelight… Her hands gently caressed his cheek. He felt something pull from within him, but he could not move away. He was too drawn in. "Do not speak…"

And suddenly, she closed the distance between them, her lips settling upon his in a tender, fleeting kiss. As she pulled away, he gasped in his longing, yearning for more. He felt torn, knowing that this was very wrong, and yet, hungering, _craving _for her body against his. He fought against the two conflicting emotions, before his passion finally overrode his disgust. He took her in his arms, lips locking against hers in a bruising, fervent kiss. One hand wrapped around the back of her head, the other wrapping around her hips, pulling her into his lap. Her hands knotted with his silver hair as she played with the long, messy locks, letting its weight fall between her fingers again and again.

Aroused now, his kisses became more desperate as he was filled with an ardor he had never felt in his life. His hands moved up to her back, where he unzipped the back of her gown in a swift movement. Then, she reached for the ribbon tied around his shirt collar, pulling it loose. Her fingers began to deftly undo the buttons of his vest as her tongue flickered playfully against his. His own hands danced across her bare skin, soft and tender as a cherry blossom dancing on the gentlest breeze. She then set to work undoing his button-up shirt, baring his white chest to her, the firelight playing over his fine collarbones and onto the smooth expanse of his perfectly toned pectorals. He was eager to feel her naked body against hers, and felt desire as her fingers stroked the muscular set of his body in wonder.

Still, Charles Grey feverishly kissed Ivory Blossom's lusciously sweet lips as he gently pushed her down onto the bed, body pillowed by the firmness of the mattress underneath. Then, his lips moved down her body as he eagerly explored the fullness of her breasts, the flat expanse of her white stomach. Her hands continued to play with his hair, fascinated by how soft and fluffy it was between her fingers.

Finally, Charles Grey entered her willing body, and their moans and gasps filled with the room, alive with pleasure and desire. Euphoria uncoiled around them, smothering them with an urgency that delighted them both.

The rain fell, and the thunder rumbled as their passion permeated the air in the room, exploding through their bodies as they entwined on the bed, becoming one…

* * *

LOL. I made Charles Grey seem gay in the beginning. :) Please don't hate on me for that, because I added a sex scene, where he PROVED his masculinity. It was... interesting to write. Fun, but awkward, because I am an immature little teenage girl. But don't worry. This story is about chinese 'courtesans', so there should be more... soon. :) Sure. I'll make sure to get into the erotic nitty-gritty, as uncomfortable as it'll make me. But whatever!

So yessum, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. :D

THANK YOU. BAIBAI.


	7. Mysteries of the Smoking Pipe

Oh. Wow. Four months since my last update; four _freakin' _months. LOL, I'm so sorry to all those who had to wait to see what happened. xD But don't be expecting another update for another few months. I'm really, actually so surprised with myself that I even _forced _myself to continue writing this. I'm really bad with this stuff. And I have summer school (TT^TT) so that sucks many balls. SOOO BADDDD. UGH.

This is something I really must say before you begin to read this chapter - thank you to all those who reviewed. :'D it just makes me so happy. I love you all. *spreads around the hugs and kisses*

ANYWAYS. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana; Spring Jade and the rest of the members of the Pearl Pagoda belong to me. :D

* * *

I felt… oddly content in the arms of this young boy as we stepped gracefully across the dance floor; the sounds of the orchestra floating behind us, leading us back and forth as we twirled and spun. At first, he seemed awkward, as though he was unused to dancing, but gradually I could feel his body relax against mine as we waltzed past other dapper couples moving just as elegantly as we. His grip on my hand was firm, yet gentle; the lingering touch on my waist hesitant. His face was set as though in deep concentration, and I resisted laughing at the spectacle. And yet, whenever those beautiful sapphire blue-eyes of his held mine, I could not help but flash him a tender smile; one that he would return with his own.

As we waltzed, I could feel the smooth silk of my _kimono _brush my bare legs, swelling and falling like ocean waves as they crashed against a sandy beach. The scent of my perfume wafted around us alluringly; I wondered if he enjoyed the fragrance of lilies and jasmine?

The song was soon over, much too quickly. I felt disappointment weigh heavily in my chest, but hardened my heart to the emotion; this was stupid. _I _was being stupid. Have I already became smitten with this boy; this stranger? I barely knew him. And yet, when I stared into those eyes, I couldn't help that compelling feeling as I was sucked into him, yearning for the stories of his past and present and future, hidden and yet unveiled within his gaze. I was struck by his beautifully boyish features; the pertness of his high nose; the gentle smile that would spread across his full lips. How I yearned to touch his smooth skin, to feel the softness of his lips upon mine… He was only inches away… I fought against the urge, pushing it from my mind. I was being girlish and silly; besides, I was already betrothed to Jianyu. He was my only one, true love.

Releasing his hand and stepping away, I felt flattered at the discontent that flashed upon his androgynous features, before they settled once more to one of neutrality, that small frown appearing in place of his gentle smile. We applauded politely along with the rest of the crowd.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Miss Spring Jade," he said in his lilting voice; one that struck the chords of my heart. I grit my teeth, refusing to let any words of my infatuation to spill from my mouth. "I hope I was not a burden."

I smiled at that, my teeth still grit together. Attempting to straighten out my chaotic _qi_, I took in a deep breath. "No," I said in a sugary-sweet voice; one I used with my customers. "You proved to be quite the dancer yourself, Sir Phantomhive." My smile widens. From the corner of my eye, I see one of the young men step forwards, to whisk me away from this young Earl. I feel something akin to horror suddenly spark through me, and I stepped towards him once more. He seems momentarily surprised; we're centimeters apart. Lowering my voice to a pitch that left most men panting, I murmured, "But why end the night now? Why not one more dance?"

I see the blush color Ciel's face. He opens his mouth, about to speak. Then, with another gentle smile that left my heart pounding in my chest, he nodded, his eyes holding a tenderness that had been so prominent in Jianyu. I bite my lip; my heart swells with pain.

"Of course," he said. "One last dance for you, Miss Spring Jade." And with that, he whisks me into his arms, and we begin to glide gracefully across the gleaming dance floor once more. Settling into his embrace, I close my eyes as he now leads me across the room, losing myself to the soft sounds of the orchestra, to the delicious scents all around me, and to the guilt and passion and lust that clutched my very being so tightly.

* * *

Sir Tyler's lips closed around the smoking tip of his pipe, inhaling the lusciously sweet scent of opium. He watched the men as they carried the crates back and forth, feeling minor pity for the pathetic spectacle. Silently, he wondered how heavy those boxes were, what with them being filled to the brim with opium poppies. Looking around, his lips curled into a leisurely smirk; everything was going as planned, and with the that nosy Phantomhive boy entertained by Lau's 'sister', things were running so smoothly. Without him in the way, this shipment could be delivered with ease and in return, he would soon find his pockets filled with more money than he could possibly need. Perhaps he'd buy his daughter another horse; buy his wife that diamond necklace she wanted so dearly…?

The sharp _clicks _of wooden heeled shoes caused the man to turn. As though materializing from the shadows, Lau stepped towards him, his infamous grin stretching across his handsome features, making him seem almost devilish underneath the firelight, like some sort of Chinese demon. Just beyond his shoulder was his personal assistant, Ran-Mao, that seemingly permanent look of boredom shaping her doll-like face.

"Ah," Lau said, stretching his arms open, the long silk sleeves of his teal _Tangzhuang _glimmering like the wings of a butterfly as they slipped down his arms, revealing the pale cream of his skin. "Isn't this just splendid? With the Earl occupied, there will be no one to distract us, or catch us." There was a hitch in his voice, Sir Tyler found, one that he didn't completely trust. However, he still flashed the Chinese man a broad grin.

"Yes," he replied, nodding his agreement. "This is wonderful. I cannot -" But he was cut off as a yell echoed off the stone walls of his garage. Whirling, the two watched as a boy no older than sixteen came sprinting towards them, sweat pouring down his dirty face, eyes wide in his fear.

Finally coming to a standstill before them, the boy doubled over, clutching his knees as he strained for breath. "Sir… Tyler…" He gasped out, mouth flapping open like a dying fish. "Sir… Tyler… There's been a-a… problem…"

Sir Tyler's eyes narrowed at that, his surprise clutching him in its firm grasp, his uncertainty a knot in his belly. Taking the pipe away from his mouth, he exhaled, overlooking the boy up and down. Beside him, the grin seemed to disappear off Lau's face as he watched the boy, his stance wary. However, several tense moments passed, and still, the boy was heaving for breath. Irritated now, Sir Tyler stamped his foot, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, what is this problem, boy?" He snapped, glaring at the gasping teenager. "Spit it out!"

"T-there was a man up there," the boy said, pointing at the balcony that overlooked the garage. "He was dressed in all black - a butler to one of the guests, I think. He saw us, Sir Tyler! I think he saw the men moving the crates and saw the opium being packaged away."

Now, Sir Tyler felt his fear suddenly overwhelm him. Dropping his pipe, the sound of the porcelain shattering filled the room as the white ashes spilled onto the cobblestone floor. Stumbling backwards, he was quickly helped upright by Lau, the Chinese man's grip firm on his shoulders. His fingers dug into thickness of his blazer, his hold surprisingly strong for one so slender. Face grave, Lau asked the boy,

"And what did this 'butler' look like?"

The boy was silent for a moment, hesitating. Then, he answered, "He was tall, with white skin, and eyes, red like a demons."

_Red eyes? _Lau thought to himself. _No. It can't be… _In a jolt, his eyes opened, revealing the dark brown of cunning chocolate orbs. "_Aiya_!" He swore, his hands tightening around Sir Tyler's shoulders. "And I thought that Sebastian would still be at the party…" He cursed himself, furious he forget to key in Sebastian as a factor. He knew that man was probably going to the young Earl now, and if the Earl found out about the opium shipment, he would tell the Queen, and their operation would be immediately shut down with him arrested.

"I-I can't go to jail!" Sir Tyler wailed, body trembling as he looked around wildly, his face whitening. "My family name would be ruined! This cannot go public!" Lau hissed something unintelligible under his breath as he whirled the man to face him. Drawing him close, he whispered in low, hushed tones, "Sir Tyler, please, I beg of you to calm down. What you need to do is to get the men organized and get the crates out as soon as you possibly can. This is extremely vital, and I assure you, this way we will not be arrested. Now hurry!" Then pulling away, he shoved the man forwards as he turned his attention to his ever-silent assassin. "Ran-Mao!" He called out, voice urgent. "Let's get Spring Jade; we're leaving."

* * *

Charles Grey let out a yawn as he turned onto his side, his naked body sliding against the smooth sheets of the silk covers. Beside him, Ivory Blossom was asleep, her expression serene as she breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. Her long lashes trembled as her eyes flickered underneath the thinness of her eyelids. For a moment, her expression seemed to twist to one of pain, before her features smoothed out, her face becoming that of a perfect mask once more.

Charles Grey was silent as he examined the beautiful woman, his heart filling with a sense of fluffy pleasure and absolute bliss. She was such a divine creature, so gorgeous and so elegant, and as such he felt himself so pulled towards her; she was like an enigma, her secrets waiting to be solved only by him.

Silently, he pushed himself up onto his elbow, reaching forwards to caress her smooth cheek. Yet, as his fingers lingered inches away from her face, he hesitated as a sense of guilt began to knot in his stomach - a heavy burden against the joy he had previously felt. This was wrong what he was doing, so absolutely and completely wrong. He felt disgusted with himself - why had he so willingly submitted himself to this… this… _whore_? Suddenly angry, he shoved away from Ivory Blossom as he sat up in a swift movement, the silk of her bed covers sliding off his chest as he turned away from the slumbering woman, his legs swinging over the side of the bed. Brooding in his self-disgust, he let his eyes trail absentmindedly over the plains of his now exposed body. Was that a… bruise on his inner left thigh? And when had he gained that massive red welt on his right hip? In a moment of childish fury, he brought his fist down on the bed, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

After a few moments, he felt his anger slowly dissipate as he began to calm down. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Ivory Blossom still sleeping, her expression one of great peace. She really was so beautiful. Witty, too. A perfect woman, he thought, in almost every aspect. That is, despite her job. A tide of emotion washed through him as his grey eyes stared so deeply at her, his lips breaking into a small smile. But then, that smile only turned into a frown as he remembered his place and his duty.

Why was he so… scared? Was that even the right word? Yes, it probably was. Why was he so frightened to admit the feelings he had for the woman? Why was he acting so childish - like an adolescent boy would be scared to court the young woman he loved, he was scared to admit that yes, he was beginning to become infatuated with this Chinese woman. But why? Noblemen became infatuated with these "flower" girls all the time, didn't they? It wasn't uncommon. After all, the first time he came here, he was sure he had seen a couple men from Her Majesty's social circle. And yet, as he watched as this woman slumbered, he could feel his heart be torn in two ways - to accept that yes, he was falling in love; or, to deny that simple, obvious fact, and push her away because he had a job he had to complete. But couldn't he complete this job with her at his side?

Perhaps he should just kill her now so that he would be saved of all this trouble. On the ground, he could see the hilt of his sword glimmer underneath the messy pile of clothing.

No, no, no, _no, NO. _He was being stupid. Absolutely foolish. What would that accomplish anyway? He would be framed for murder, jailed, and left with nothing else but a broken heart and so much guilt. Perhaps he wouldn't be jailed, for he was the Queen's butler, but a broken heart didn't sound quite so wonderful either.

With a groan, Charles buried his face in his hands, his fingers rubbing at tired eyes. Why. Was. He. So. Goddamn. Stupid? Bringing his hands down his face, he scrubbed at his cheeks in an attempt to inflict physical pain on himself.

He was a terrible person. Really, truly, so terrible. What would happen when the mission was complete? It was obvious Ivory Blossom was infatuated with him too (and no, he was not being arrogant), so when his job was finished and his time here over, what would happen to her? Would she be sad? Depressed? Angry? Oh God, there really were way too many conflicting emotions.

But wasn't this his duty to the Queen? It had always been this way - complete something, and it'd be over with. No buts, can't's, no's, don't's. As always, he would get it done with the same ruthless efficiency - stone-cold, no emotion. But, with Ivory Blossom in the way, everything just became so much more exponentially complicated. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, so why was he? Was he really so weak as to become smitten with the first beautiful woman he became close to?

Charles let out a barely suppressed growl, his teeth chomping down on his fingers as he remembered Ivory Blossom was still sleeping. Turning once more to overlook her, he was surprised to see she was actually awake, her amber eyes staring up at him, her gaze foggy with sleep. She blinked once, twice.

"Sir Charles, is that you?"

He nodded. "Yes, Miss Ivory Blossom. It is I. I'm terribly to have awoken you," he said this sincerely, for he felt truly guilty. But why? Was it because of those murderous thoughts he had imagined just minutes ago? He pushed them away, disgusted with himself. He turned to fully face her. "Is there anything wrong?"

But the woman merely shook her head, yawning as she did so. "No, it's quite all right. I was just wondering were you were. I was surprised for a moment." As she said that, her lips curled into a lazy smile, her eyes clouding over. Was she imagining last night? "Are you fine, Sir Grey?"

"Charles," he corrected her. "Just Charles. And yes, I'm fine. Do not worry about me, Ivory Blossom."

The Chinese woman's smile just widened. "Alright then, 'Just Charles'. Please come back to me; it's cold without you at my side." With that, she mocked shivered, her voice lusty, as though craving for his body once more. Charles could only smile at that. Perhaps he should just forget his worries; for now. After all, there _was _this beautiful woman lying before him, all naked and that. Perhaps he should just enjoy the moment for what it was worth; enjoy all the time he had left with her. Anyways, no one could say no to that pleading glimmer in such wonderful amber eyes, could they? Crawling back over to her side, he gathered her in his arms, forgetting everything as desire once more overwhelmed his senses.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _

His movements were as silent as a ghost's, steps fleeting as he stole through the silent hallways. This was the way, was it not? At the moment, the only thing on his mind was passing the information he had acquired to his Master.

He couldn't really care of what happened when this façade of a party was to end, and he couldn't care less of what happened to those men who were to be incriminated. Really, all he cared about was devouring Ciel's soul.

What he did not know, however, was that in a separate hallway, Lau and Ran-Mao were rushing back to the same ballroom he was hurrying to, their movements just as fast. What he didn't know was that they were desperate to keep their secret hidden; desperate for no one to find out of the operation that was being run behind the scenes. What he didn't know was that they were desperate word did not escape to Ciel Phantomhive.

And what he didn't know was that they only thing they wanted to do was to get the ballroom before he did.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was in a daze as he danced back and forth, Spring Jade in his arms. They whirled across the ballroom floor as he moved with a grace even he did not imagine he possessed. She smiled up at him, battering long lashes against the emerald of her wide eyes. Her hand was light on his shoulder; her fingers entwined with his own. To the side, he could see through the corner of his eye young men watching them as they danced past, mild loathing glimmering in their eyes. Yet, all he could focus on was the beautiful young woman that stood before him - only she filled his eyes and his thoughts at the moment. He had never met someone so stunning and yet so modest; brilliant and yet diffident. She was just so fascinating…

But why was he so intrigued by her? Was this what they called… infatuation? Was he… smitten with the girl? Really now, he had no time for trivial things such as love -

Suddenly, Spring Jade let out a gasp, her eyes widening as she noticed something just beyond his shoulder. She stumbled in his arms, almost bringing the two of them down if he had not wrapped his arm securely around her waist, suddenly pulling her into his slightly taller body. Clutching her tiny hand tighter, he straightened, her head knocking gently against his chest at the movement. To those dancing, it'd seem nothing more than an act of innocent intimacy; to those who were watching the pair closely, they could see that falter in the rhythm; in the beat and in the time.

"Are you alright, Miss Spring Jade?" He murmured when she recovered, her forehead leaning against his shoulder. "That was rather unexpected."

"I'm so terribly sorry, Sir Phantomhive," she apologized. "I think I saw Lau."

_Lau? _Ciel's eyes narrowed. Where _had _that goddamn Chinese man been this entire party? It was he who forced him to come anyways. Then again, if he had not come, he wouldn't have met this beautiful girl… God! Why was he acting like this? Shaking his head, his gaze softened as she stared back up at him, expression apologetic. Suddenly, he felt misery swell through him - she of had to leave.

"Is it time for you to depart, Miss Spring Jade?"

Spring Jade's emerald eyes glimmered with regret. "I must, Sir Phantomhive," She replied, looking away. His arm tightened around her waist, as though he refused to let her leave, though he knew she must. Before he could say anything otherwise, Spring Jade continued. "Let us finish this last dance, though."

Ciel nodded at the thought. "A wonderful idea, Miss Spring Jade." He replied, letting his lips curl into a small, genuine smile. Was it that he really _was _happy to have her in his company? Did he still even _feel _happiness? And yet, as he embraced her tighter, he couldn't stop the flood of emotion in his chest.

The song ended, much too quickly, Ciel decided. They stopped in their dancing, and he unwound his arm sullenly from around her waist. Applauding with the rest of the crowd, Spring Jade turned her attention to him as she curtsied deeply to his being; in return, he gave her a bow. As she straightened, so did he.

"It is time I go now, Sir Phantomhive," Spring Jade murmured in her gentle intonation, holding his gaze with her green eyes. Bright sapphire stared deep into vivid emerald. Her gaze flashed past his shoulder, and he turned, to see Lau smiling at her, Ran-Mao at his shoulder, his hand held up as though beckoning her over. Turning to face her once more, he saw she was staring up at him with a sad smile. "I hope to see you again."

Ciel took a step forwards as he took her small hand in his own. Leaning forwards, he pressed a soft kiss to her hand, her skin as soft as silk against his lips. "Yes," he breathed against her. "I do hope to see you again."

Ciel felt an emotion almost bordering grief fill his heart as she curtsied once more, before hurrying over to Lau's side. They exchanged a couple words, before she nodded and his grin widened. Ciel watched as she flashed him one more glance, before she was ushered away. And as she stepped away, the two sticks that had been set in her hair slid out, clattering to the floor as she disappeared, not even noticing they had gone. Ciel took a step forwards, picking them off the ground, testing their weight in his hands as he stared in the direction she had left.

There was a silent whoosh. Just beyond his shoulder, he felt a demon's presence. All of a sudden, the rosy passion he may have once previously felt all but disappeared as a sense of business-like determination filled him, darkening his heart as his expression went stone-cold. Pocketing the sticks, he did not turn to face his butler as he addressed him.

"What happened, Sebastian?"

* * *

Heh. Heh. Heh. I forgot Charles Grey had sex with Ivory Blossom in the previous chapter. xD YAY. **SEX** (I just _had _to embolden that word). And I always thought Charles Grey seemed a little... gay in the manga. ;D *insert trollface here*

So yes. That there is Chapter 7. I think. I hope you enjoyed. :P

PLEASE RATE&REVIEW. I love you all.

BAIBAI. See you later.


End file.
